MI NUEVO SERVANT
by amairani.SS
Summary: Después de que Rin Tohsaka pierde a Archer como su servant y le da la libertad a Saber para qué recupere a Shirou como su máster. Rin se da a la tarea de hacer un nuevo pacto nada más y nada menos que con Lancer, ya que ambos tienen asuntos pendientes con cierto sacerdote. ¿Lograrán ambos cumplir con sus objetivos? ¿Comó cambiará su relación con la convivencia diaria?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: FATE/STAY NIGHT NO ME PERTENECE A MI, SI NO A TYPEMOON.

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC CONTIENE SPOILER DE FATE/STAY NIGHT UNLIMITE BLADE WORKS TEMPORADA DOS CAPITULO 6. ES DE ESTE CAPITULO DONDE COMIENZA ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA. TAMBIEN ACLARO QUE A PESAR DE QUE SOY 100% FIEL A RINXARCHER TAMBIEN ME GUSTO BASTANTE LA ACTITUD DE LANCER HACIA RIN, ES A BASE DE ESO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SE FORMO EN MI CABEZA. ASI QUE SI, TAL COMO LO ESTAN PENSANDO ESTA HISTORIA ES UN RINXLANCER. ESPERO LES GUSTE.

MI NUEVO SERVANT.

CAPITULO 1.

En cuanto abrí mis ojos me di cuenta de mi cruel realidad, después de todo no había sido un sueño lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. En verdad Archer me había traicionado y me había secuestrado para atraer a Shirou Emiya hasta el castillo de los Illyasviel y terminar con él. Reí por lo bajo al verme en tan patética situación, ¡La gran Rin Tohsaka! Aquella maga que desconfiaba hasta de su propia sombra, se había atrevido a romper con aquella regla de oro que ella misma había impuesto desde que comenzó con el estudio de la magia y todo por un servant malagradecido a quien le había inclusive tomado cariño, pero eso no era lo peor del caso. Lo peor, era que no podía odiarlo porque ella sabía que el tenia razones muy poderosas para actuar de esta manera "rebelde" como en una ocasión ella lo había llamado, pues antes de que ella abriera los ojos había visto las razones por las cual él se comportaba de esa manera. Así que con la conciencia más despierta, enfoco su mirada en aquel ser que se encontraba sentado en un sillón blanco y decidió comprender esta vez la razón por la cual la había traído a ella a ese lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Archer? – Pregunte recibiendo de inmediato su atención – Shirou vendría de todos modos aunque yo no estuviera aquí. Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero no sería prudente que tú estuvieras allí – Respondió con tranquilidad.

-Entiendo. Así que intentas asesinar a Shirou a toda costa, ¿No?

-Sí, tengo que acabar con ese niño ingenuo antes de que sea tarde.

-No hace falta que me digas que Shirou es ingenuo – Pues lo había visto ya más de una vez actuado tan estúpidamente - Aun así su ingenuidad me parece tierna. Debería seguir siendo así, es lindo estar rodeada de gente como él. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Después de todo lo que hiciste, ¿Te diste cuenta de que está mal estar imponiendo tus ideales egoístas? ¡Una y otra vez, luchaste por los demás, y una y otra vez te traicionaron! Una y otra vez te obligaron a limpiar los desastres de los demás. Entonces… ¿Entonces es por eso que te cansaste de la humanidad? – Lo mire tratando de esperar una respuesta de su parte, pero a cambio de eso lo mire levantarse del sillón - ¡Archer! – Trate de presionarlo para que hablara – "Mi cuerpo está cubierto de espadas" ¿Ese es el conjuro que se te impuso al convertirte en espíritu heroico? Que perverso. – Intente una vez más que me hablara, que confiara en mi ¡Yo estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo! – Es demasiado aunque sea una maldición – Lo mire, no con lastima, sino más bien con cierta tristeza porque no era justo lo que le habían hecho ¡No lo era! – No estoy de acuerdo ni con una sola cosa de tu vida. Ni tu desastrosa manera de vivir, ni la gente que debería haberte enseñado bien. Tanto que no sé qué hacer – A pesar de que no tenía idea por lo que él había pasado el siquiera imaginar un poco de lo que él había vivido me lastimaba tanto que me daban ganas de llorar. Por primera vez desde que había hablado se detuvo con un semblante pensativo – No me parece bien – Dije al fin con la esperanza de que él se abriera conmigo. Para mi desgracia otra voz fue la que se escuchó por el lugar.

-¡Que sorpresa Tohsaka! No lo creía, pero ahí tienes, exactamente como me lo advirtieron.

-¿Shinji? – No creía lo que mis ojos veían ¿Qué se suponía que él tenía que estar haciendo aquí?

-Tienes visitas – La voz de Archer me hizo mirarlo de nuevo – Vine aquí porque pensé que no nos molestarían.

-¡Bueno…! No hagas nada raro Archer – Hablo esta vez Shinji mirando a Archer – No eres tu quien me interesa – Su vista se desvío hacia mí y comenzó a acercarse – Te lo advierto, no podrás conmigo – Dijo con el mismo tono arrogante de siempre. De repente otra persona bajo de las escaleras mirando fríamente a Archer – Tienes miedo, ¿No, Archer? ¡Ese sirviente elimino a Berseker sin el más mínimo esfuerzo! No te culpo por tener miedo – Alzo ambas manos al llegar a mi dispuesto a tocarme.

-¿Quieres a Rin, Shinji Matou? – La pregunta de Archer hizo que Shinji lo girara a ver.

-¡Ah! Claro que la quiero – Respondió Shinji.

-Entonces espera que yo termine con lo mío. Una vez que acabe con Emiya Shirou será toda tuya. Si no aceptas, te eliminare a ti y a tu sirviente – Mentiría si sus palabras no habían dolido un poco, pues a pesar de que sabía que esto último lo había dicho para ganar tiempo, su semblante en verdad demostraba que no le importaba nada más que no fuera eliminar a Shirou.

-¡Oh! – El servant de Shinji pareció ofenderse con las palabras de Archer, sin embargo Shinji lo detuvo antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

-Un momento, Gilgamesh – Miro esta vez a su servant - ¿Por qué no? Dice que será nuestra, así que aceptemos su oferta. Resguardaremos a Tohsaka hasta que Emiya muera, ¿Si? – Giro a verme de nueva cuenta – Eso significa ¡Que ya casi eres mía! – Levanto de nuevo sus manos – Así que puedo hacerle lo que me plazca – Trato de acercar sus manos a mi pecho, pero una vez más Archer hablo.

-Yo acorde con Shirou Emiya que ella estaría sana y salva, pero ese acuerdo vence al amanecer. Cuando el plazo haya terminado has lo que quieras – Sabía que en verdad había sido una advertencia y al parecer no fui la única que lo tomo así pues Shinji detuvo sus manos y comenzó a reír.

-¿Escuchaste eso Tohsaka? – Se acercó a mi cara jactándose por su triunfo anticipado ¡Por supuesto que lo escuche imbécil! respondí mentalmente - ¡Tu sirviente vendió a su ama! – Dijo antes de que Archer caminara hacia las escaleras y desapareciera. Segundos después el servant de Shinji hizo lo mismo y desapareció dejándome sola con Shinji. Fue entonces que esta vez lo tome en serio, lo mire con mucho cuidado siguiendo cada parte de sus movimientos. El pareció notar mi ansiedad y sonrió enormemente, se puso en cuclillas y poso sus manos en mis muslos comenzando a decir puras estupideces. La verdad me importaba una mierda todo lo que estaba saliendo de su boca en estos momentos, lo en verdad preocupante era el movimiento que sus manos hacían en mis muslos ¡Daba asco! Y maldecía por décima vez en este día mi mala suerte, si tan solo estuviera desata ya le hubiera dado su merecido, pero dadas las circunstancias era más que claro que me tenía en sus manos. Hice un mohín tratando de soportar que sus manos subieran cada vez más y fue entonces cuando se detuvo al recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de una piedra.

-¿Ah? – Dijo mirando la piedra en el suelo. De repente no solo el golpe en la cabeza seria lo que le causaría dolor pues enseguida el puño de Lancer se marcó en su mejilla izquierda mandándolo a volar.

-Lo lamento rufián. Me deje llevar por los puños – Dijo mirando sus puños.

-¿Lancer? – Cuestione más que sorprendida.

-Hola – Me sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Ahora que de cierta manera me encontraba  
"a salvo" tenía que saciar mi curiosidad.

-No digas nada, cortare esas ataduras en un instante – Acerco su lanza hacia las cuerdas – Lo que hagas después depende de ti – Observe a alguien detrás de él.

-¡Lancer, detrás de ti! – Mi advertencia lo hizo abandonar su anterior tarea. Abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Es suficiente Lancer. Dije que trabajaran con ellos. No dije que te involucraras emocionalmente.

-¿Kirei? – Dije el nombre de la persona que había entrado.

-¿El lema de mi amo no era esconderse y dejar que nadie lo viera? – Pregunto Lancer al que era su amo ¡Vaya día! Sí que me estaba llevando una que otra sorpresa.

-No era esa mi política – Dijo Kirei mirando a Lancer – De hecho eres tu quien desobedece las ordenes Lancer – Lo miro con cierta molestia – Recuerdo haberte dicho que acabaras con Archer.

-Terminara con su vida sin necesidad de ayuda – Dijo con tranquilidad – Y ahora algo más importante ¿Tu incitaste a ese niño? – Miro a Shinji que al parecer ya había recuperado el conocimiento, pero que a pesar de eso se mantenía sentado en los escombros de una mesa que había roto al recibir el golpe de Lancer.

-No es tan siniestro. Tenemos un acuerdo sobre cómo ganar el Santo Grial – Sus palabras hicieron "click" en mi cabeza automáticamente.

-Ahora entiendo – Sus miradas regresaron a mí – Sabia que no morirías tan fácilmente, pero ¿Qué sentido tiene el tener a un perdedor como Shinji a tu lado? – Kirei sonrío automáticamente.

-¿Crees que es inofensivo? – Su sonrisa se hizo más grande – Aun en una situación como esta tú sigues siendo Rin Tohsaka. Si no fueras una alumna tan brillante no lo lamentaría tanto – Fruncí el ceño ante eso último.

-Un momento Kotomine. Todo eso de querer salvar a tu alumna ¿Era una mentira? – Kirei miro a Lancer por el rabillo de su ojo.

-Absolutamente no. Ella es una pieza muy valiosa que me costó mucho cuidar. La engañe durante estos diez largos años. ¿Qué sentido tendría que la sacaran de la carrera tan fácilmente? Por eso te confíe su integridad – Le dio una sonrisa burlona a Lancer.

-Un sacerdote que término siendo un fraude. Participar en un juego en el que también es el referí, va tan en contra de las reglas que da asco – Dije, pues después de todo era alguien que no podía guardarse las cosas cuando era demasiado descarado el asunto.

-No pareces muy sorprendida, Rin ¿Sospechabas de mí? – Su cinismo comenzaba a cabrearme de verdad.

-Claro que sospechaba – De hecho desde niña jamás tuve ni una pizca de confianza en él. Siempre actuando tan misterioso, era obvio que escondía algo – Debo admitir que no se me ocurrió que me engañabas desde un principio.

-¿Desde el principio? – Cuestiono.

-¿Y qué?

-Desde el "principio" me pregunto desde donde te refieres – De nueva cuenta fruncí el ceño ¿Qué quería decir con eso? En mi cabeza comencé a juntar las piezas de todo lo que se había dicho hasta ahora y fue entonces cuando entendí sus palabras el referirse al "principio"

-Kirei, tu… - Me interrumpió.

-¿Desde que empezó la guerra del Santo Grial? O por el "principio" ¿te refieres a antes de la guerra? – Un mar de emociones comenzó a formarse en mi pecho.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Tu asesinaste a mi padre – Trate de no perder la compostura aun.

-Pero claro – Su cinismo me hizo apretar mis puños – Después de todo fue mi querido maestro – Baje la mirada con el propósito de no mirarle ese asqueroso rostro – Tomarlo por sorpresa fue muy fácil – Eso ultimo me hizo explotar.

-¡Maldito! – Grite encolerizada - ¡Espero que desaparezcas! ¡Ni siquiera el infierno te quisiera allí! Y en el purgatorio tampoco te querrán ¡Y no eres digno del cielo! Así que alguien como tu debería terminar en una cama de espinas – Lo vi sonreír y eso me hizo enojar aún más - ¡Borrare esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro maldito sacerdote! – Termine con la respiración entre cortada.

-Kotomine, sabes que me entregaron a Tohsaka ¿No? – Lo último que me faltaba es que este otro idiota siguiera con lo mismo ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué Lancer no lo mato cuando pudo? Bufe molesta.

-No, yo también tengo negocios con ella – Sonreí sin nada de humor – Veras, yo quiero que ella se convierta en el Santo Grial – Shinji hizo una cara de no entender absolutamente nada – Una vez que Archer y Saber estén acabados, habrá llegado el momento. No quiero que luche en vano y pierda su frescura – Lo mire de mala forma – Terminemos con esto. Lancer, deshazte de esa basura. La copa no necesita un corazón – De repente todo lo que había sentido momentos antes fue reemplazado por miedo ¡No podía morir! ¡No aun! - ¿Cuál es el problema Lancer? – Gire a ver a Lancer – Tu objetivo es una niña, será fácil acabar con ella.

-Me rehusó a hacerlo – Sus palabras me sorprendieron – No te obedeceré esta vez.

-¿Qué? – Cuestiono Kotomine.

-Si quieres obligarme tendrás que usar uno de los sellos de comando que tienes – Lancer lo miro con determinación.

\- No me dejas alternativa, entonces – Se alzó la manga de su túnica y dejo ver sus hechizos de comando – En ese caso, te ordeno con un sello de comando… - Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor – Acaba con tu vida Lancer - ¿Qué? Abrí los ojos al instante y observe como Lancer se atravesaba con su propia lanza para después caer secamente al suelo.

-¡Lancer! – Grite al verlo caer. Gire a ver con furia a Kotomine.

-¡Eres peor que el mismo diablo! No entiendo cómo puedes portar una túnica de sacerdote cuando eres una escoria de lo peor.

-Insúltame todo lo que quieras, después de todo será lo último que hagas. Saco una daga de su túnica y se acercó a mí - ¡No lo permitiría! ¡Mi vida simplemente no podía terminar aquí! Di un leve vistazo al cuerpo de Lancer y me di cuenta que tampoco podía permitir que su muerte fuera en vano ¡No podía morir! Ni tampoco dejaría ganarlo a él. Cerré los ojos y respire hondamente.

-Perdóname Shirou – Susurre y abrí los ojos mirando desafiante a Kotomine – Supongo que esto no ha terminado – Sonreí y Kotomine se detuvo mirándome con curiosidad - ¡Saber te ordeno que me salves! – Grite y en un dos por tres Saber apareció colocándose enfrente de mí. Como era de esperarse Kotomine retrocedió y me miro con sorpresa.

-¿Así que hiciste un pacto con Saber? – Sonrió – Ese estúpido de Lancer no me dijo nada al respecto. Saber termino de cortar mis cuerdas. Me levante y hable.

-Supongo que Lancer sabía lo desgraciado que era su master – Kotomine borro su sonrisa y frunció el ceño – Obviamente tus planes han cambiado, así que si sabes lo que te conviene mejor vete.

-¿Me estas dejando ir?

-No soy tan bondadosa – Sonreí – Te estoy dando la oportunidad de emparejar las cosas. No me gustaría acabar contigo en esta posición tan desfavorable – Kotomine comenzó a reír. Sabía lo que pensaba, sabía que estaba pensando que era una estúpida y quizá sí lo era, porque sabía que él no era alguien digno de confiar. No tenía honor, por lo tanto al igual que hizo con mi padre en cualquier momento me podía apuñalar por la espalda, pero en este momento algo más fuerte que mi sed de venganza me hacía tomar esta decisión.

-Bien, como dices en estos momentos estoy en una gran desventaja al no tener Servant, así que me voy – Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras – Nos encontraremos pronto Rin – Dijo antes de desaparecer. Deje escapar un suspiro y mire a Saber.

-¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto y yo asentí.

-Lamento que te haya hecho venir aquí.

-Está bien Rin, tu eres mi master después de todo – Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió algo.

-Te ordeno que regreses con Shirou – Saber abrió los ojos al ver que usaba mi segundo sello de comando, pero al desaparecer no pudo refutar por mi decisión.

-¿Solo quedamos tu y yo Tohsaka? – Mire a Shinji, levante mi mano y apunte directo a su cara - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto con nerviosismo.

-Si no desapareces a la cuenta de tres, te matare – Dije empezando a contar.

-¡Maldita! ¡Te arrepentirás! – Me señalo - ¡Gilgamesh! – Grito, pero no ocurrió nada. Pobre imbécil aún no se daba cuenta que los papeles habían cambiado entre su servant y el. Moví levemente la cabeza y dispare rozando su rostro. Suficiente para que la rata saliera corriendo como una niña. Baje la mano y esta vez mire a mi objetivo aun tirado en un gran charco de sangre. Me acerque y me coloque en seiza para poder trabajar mejor.

-Kotomine debió de haber olvidado que mientras que un servant no desaparezca es obvio que aún no está muerto. Pero supongo que pensó que después de no recibir maná de todas formas morirías. – Coloque mi mano en su pecho y comencé a recitar un hechizo que lo sanaría. Sin duda era un hechizo que muy pocas veces se usaba pues la cantidad de maná que se utilizaba era lo suficientemente grande como para dejarte exhausto por unos tres días, además de que por lo complicado que era muy pocos tenían éxito. Comencé a sentir el cansancio a la mitad del hechizo, pero me rehúse a abandonarlo. Comencé a sentir que la respiración me faltaba y cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de concentrarme y seguir adelante. Di mi última línea del hechizo y una luz azul salió del cuerpo de Lancer comenzando a sanar sus heridas.

-Lo logre – Mencione con cansancio evidente. Lo observe abrir los ojos con cierta confusión y después bajo la mirada a donde se suponía tenía la herida, llevo sus manos hacia su pecho como si su vista le jugara una mala broma y eso me hizo sonreír levemente – Hola de nuevo – Fue entonces cuando él me miro y me sostuvo antes de caer en su pecho.

-¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto colocándose en una mejor postura para sostenerme.

-Aun no – Dije mirando mi último hechizo de comando hacia Saber. Sin embargo antes de dar mi última orden sentí fugazmente que la presencia de Archer acababa de desaparecer – Idiota – Susurre con mi vista nublada por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¿Qué? – Cuestiono Lancer.

-Nada - Trate de terminar con lo que me proponía, antes de que en verdad me fuera imposible mantenerme despierta – Escúchame muy bien Saber, quiero que trates de evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento con aquel tipo llamado Gilgamesh y saques a Shirou de este lugar a la fuerza si es posible y por ningún motivo vengan por mí. ¡Hazlo Saber! – Mi último hechizo de comando brillo y desapareció dejando el dorso de mi mano completamente blanca y pálida.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Trate de ponerme de pie trastabillando un poco, pero al final lo conseguí.

-¿No dijiste que te gustaría servir a alguien como yo? – Al principio abrió sus ojos más de la cuenta al causarle sorpresa mis palabras, pero después me mostro una sonrisa genuina.

-Supongo que por fin tendré alguien digno de servir – Esta vez yo sonreí y segundos después comencé a recitar el hechizo que me haría la nueva dueña de Lancer.

-"¡Siguiendo las normas del Santo Grial, responde si aceptas mi voluntad y razón! – Seguí recitando el hechizo. Lancer hizo lo propio de igual forma y al final los nuevos sellos de comando adornaron de nueva cuenta el dorso de mi mano. Dejando saber con este hecho que Rin Tohsaka tenía un nuevo servant.

-¿Hay algo que desee master? – Pregunto Lancer haciendo una reverencia.

-Llévame a casa – Fue la primera orden que le di antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Como ordene master – Estaba segura que aun en completa oscuridad había escuchado esa respuesta por su parte. Esto para nada era el final, todo lo contrario. Esto era el principio de una nueva guerra por el Santo Grial.

.

.

.

Continuara…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, es verdad que la mayoría se basa en el capítul de Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works, pero sentí que era necesario para que la historia tome textura después de este punto. Tengo que confesarles que al principio solo iba a hacer un oneshot de esta pareja tan rara, pero que también se me hace linda. Pero conforme iba escribiendo vinieron varias ideas y locuras a mi cabeza y pues decidí que lo mejor era agregarle más capítulos. Hasta ahora tampoco la idea hacerla tan larga (pues generalmente mis historias son largas) pero como les comente hace unos momentos, puede que nuevas cosas surjan y pues mejor dejémosla en suspenso por el momento. Aun así espero y sea de su agrado y disfrutemos de esta pareja inusual. Espero sus comentarios acerca de este primer capítulo y nos leemos pronto. ¡Adiós!


	2. Chapter 2

MI NUEVO SERVANT.

CAPITULO 2.

Abrí los ojos con pereza y coloque mis manos enfrente de mis ojos evitando que la luz que se filtraba desde la ventana me diera directo en los ojos. Por la intensidad de la luz podía intuir que pasaba más del medio día y a pesar de que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que me quedara pegada a la cama todo el día, una oferta bastante tentativa debo aclarar. Sabía que mi lado competitivo y orgulloso no lo permitiría, así que sin más preámbulos salí de la cama y tome una taza de té que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa que se situaba en el centro de mi habitación. Me dirigí a la ventana y me recargue en el marco mirando el paisaje que ofrecía la naturaleza.

-Creí que no eras del tipo que prepara té – Mencione al sentir la presencia de Lancer detrás de mí.

-Es una de mis tantas cualidades master – Levante una ceja al escuchar eso último. Si fuera la misma Rin Tohsaka de hace unos meses no me hubiese importado en lo absoluto que mi "servant" me llamara así, de hecho, era una regla que hasta hace poco yo respetaba. Pero con lo vivido hace unos pocos días, me preguntaba ¿Qué tanto había cambiado Rin Tohsaka para que dé un momento a otro le tomara importancia a esas cosas? No lo sabía, y quizá no intentaría averiguarlo, pero sin duda no podía hacerme de la vista gorda con algunas situaciones y esta era una de ellas.

-Llámame Rin – Dije aun con la mirada clavada en la ventana, sinceramente sentía un poco de vergüenza que él me mirara en una situación como esta. ¿Qué situación era esta? El día en que dejaba en evidencia parte de mi verdadero ser, algo que generalmente no se exponía en este mundo, a menos de que estuvieras dispuesto a que usaran tus "debilidades" en tu contra, o en su defecto, que tuvieras la extremada confianza en alguien para revelar esta parte que todo mago cuidaba con añico.

-Si eso es lo que quieres… - Agradecí mentalmente que no preguntara nada más. Fue entonces cuando decidí mirarlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-Lo suficiente para que Saber tuviera que venir a asearte – Automáticamente mi mirada bajo hacia mi vestimenta y efectivamente, traía mi habitual pijama de gatitos. Mi vergüenza fue tanta que estaba segura que mi cara se había vuelto totalmente roja – ¿Tu?… ¿Shirou?… - Su carcajada retumbo por la habitación.

-¿Crees que Saber lo hubiera permitido? – ¡Por supuesto que no! respondí mentalmente. Trate de recuperar mi postura y camine hasta el sillón tomando asiento.

-¿Alguna novedad? – Trate de no sonar ansiosa a pesar de que si lo estaba. Después de haber escuchado hace unos días todas las palabras de aquel sacerdote, era evidente que el usaría cualquier artimaña para cumplir su propósito. Por tanto tenía que comenzar a estar alerta en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora y por su puesto tenía que comenzar a planear su eminente derrota.

-Ninguna – Asentí ante su respuesta y di el último sorbo a mi té, para después dejar la taza en la mesa. Levante la mirada y me percate que Lancer me miraba fijamente.

-¿Sucede algo? – Pregunte.

-Hay algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace tres días. ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí si tenías a Saber de tu lado?

-Supongo que no me creerás si digo que quería a alguien más fuerte ¿Cierto?

-¡Auch! Eso fue cruel – Bromeo Lancer aun en la espera de mi verdadera respuesta.

-Supongo que me gustan las personas como tú – Trate de decir una verdad a medias, porque como había mencionado anteriormente aun no quería darme cuenta que tanto había cambiado los últimos días – Además… - Trate de agregar algo más para que quedara satisfecho con mi respuesta – Creo que los dos tenemos un asunto pendiente con aquel demonio con túnica ¿No crees?

-Efectivamente – Sonrió con malicia – Espero que tengas buenas ideas – Esta vez yo sonreí, al mismo tiempo que me colocaba de pie – Solo espera y veras – Dije caminando hacia el sanitario dispuesta a tomar una ducha – Más te vale que cuando salga no te encuentres aquí.

-Empiezo a creer que tienes un extraño concepto de mi Rin – Sonreí discretamente antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

-¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! – Grite en mi tono habitual de siempre. Escuche de nuevo una expresión de sufrimiento por su parte y sonreí de nueva cuenta – Es lindo no estar sola – Dije cuando sentí su presencia desaparecer – Archer ¿Me estás viendo?...Te dije que haría que te arrepintieras de haberme traicionado. Observa como salgo victoriosa de esta guerra sin tu ayuda maldito idiota – Por fin las lágrimas que tanto había reprimido desde el día en que Archer había desaparecido comenzaron a caer – Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de despedirte como se debía idiota – Trate de secarme las lágrimas inútilmente. Fue así como pase los 40 minutos más largos de mi vida tomando una simple ducha. Cuando salí me vestí rápidamente y antes de llamar a Lancer me mire al espejo y coloque un poco de maquillaje para cubrir cualquier rastro que delatara mi pequeño momento de debilidad, me di un último vistazo y llame a Lancer – Estoy lista – Dije ganándome una mirada extraña por parte de Lancer.

-Me doy cuenta – Sonrió - ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-A casa de Shirou – Su sonrisa se hizo más grande de lo usual.

-¿Qué es esa estúpida sonrisa? – Reclame con cierta vergüenza.

-Nada – Alzo ambas manos fingiendo una inocencia que obvio no creía.

-¡No es lo que estás pensando! – Le señale.

-Yo no he dicho nada – Se acercó y me extendió la mano. Lo mire un poco confundida - ¿Acaso quieres ir caminando hasta su casa teniendo a tu lado a un espíritu heroico? – Levante la cabeza mirándolo de mala forma.

-Más te vale y mantengas esas manos en su lugar o será lo último que hagas – me acerque a él colocando una de mis manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que el hacía lo propio al sujetarme con una de sus manos a la cintura – De verdad… ¿En qué concepto me tienes? – comenzamos a movernos a través de los techos de las casas.

-No quieres saberlo – Dije.

-Me doy cuenta que no debe ser bueno ¿O me equivoco? –

-Tienes cara de ser un caza mujeres de primera – Su carcajada casi me deja sorda.

-¿Soy un lobo acaso?

-Tú lo dijiste no yo – Sonreí cínicamente.

-Bueno, si vamos a juzgar solo por apariencia. Tú tienes cara de femme fatale – Esta vez quien soltó una carcajada sin querer fui yo.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero a diferencia tuya, yo no puedo controlarlo. O acaso ¿crees que me encanta que el perdedor de Shinji me siga como un perro? – Alce una ceja esperando su respuesta.

-Creo que a nadie le agradaría que un tipo como el anduviera detrás suyo. ¿Qué me dices de Shirou? ¿Fue algo que tampoco pudiste controlar? – Apreté los labios y aleje mi mirada de el para evitar que viera una vez más mi rostro avergonzado. El resto del camino fue en silencio, sabía que sería inútil desmentir una vez más aquella idea estúpida que él se había hecho de que había algo más entre Shirou y yo. Era verdad que me agradaba y se podía decir que era el único "amigo" que tenía a mi lado, también era cierto que a veces me ponía nerviosa a su lado, pero de ahí a que el me gustara…

-No es posible – Murmure.

-No es posible ¿Qué? – Di un respingo al darme cuenta que había pensado en voz alta, tanta fue mi sorpresa que me hizo sostener a Lancer con ambas manos de su cuello. Abrí los ojos más de la cuenta al ver que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Él sonrió de una manera tan seductora que al instante me dejo sin aliento.

-Creí que era algo que no podías controlar – Se acercó a mi oreja y susurro – Eres muy astuta Rin – Un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo y de inmediato me aleje de el completamente acalorada. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estábamos enfrente de la casa de Shirou. Gire a verlo y lo señale todavía afectada por lo ocurrido.

-¡Tu…! – Sentía que mis palabras se negaban a salir.

-¿Si…? – Sonrió cínicamente y a continuación todo lo que había sentido anteriormente fue reemplazado por furia ¡Era un playboy! ¡Había convertido a un lobo feroz hambriento en mi servant! Lobo hambriento + Una chica súper atractiva = ¡Peligro extremo! Sin pensarlo me abrace a mí misma y el pareció aún más divertido. Trate de hablar una vez más pero otra voz interfirió.

-¿Rin?

-¿S…Shirou? – Aclare mi garganta para tratar de recuperar mi compostura ¡Diablos! ¿Qué había sucedido? ¡Había bajado la guardia completamente por culpa de el! Fruncí el ceño sin querer.

-¿Estas bien Tohsaka?

-¿He? – Me di una cachetada mentalmente para regresar a la normalidad. Observe que Shirou se acercó y coloco el dorso de su mano en mi frente. Mi temperatura subió nuevamente.

-Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre. Debiste quedarte en tu casa a descansar – Quite su mano con un poco de brusquedad y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada.

-Estoy bien… ¡Vamos! Tenemos que hablar – Dije sin quitar la vista de enfrente – Hombres habilidosos – Susurre para mí misma con molestia. Una vez en la habitación nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, esperamos a que Saber sirviera un poco de té y entonces hable al ver que Shirou me miraba con bastante curiosidad.

-Supongo que ya sabes que Lancer ésta bajo mi servicio.

-Lo sé… Saber me comento que tenía esa sospecha cuando decidiste dejarla libre. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente contigo ese día?

-Ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo, solo eso – Dije tomando mi taza de té para darle un sorbo – En cuanto a lo que ocurrió ese día, solo te diré que Kotomine se ha vuelto mi peor enemigo – Deje la taza de té de nuevo en la mesa.

-Creí que él cuidaba de ti – Sonreí sarcásticamente al recordar que el solo me había estado cuidando para su propio beneficio.

-Kotomine quiere que Rin se convierta en el Santo Grial – La mirada de Shirou se posó ahora en Lancer – Y no descansara hasta que cumpla con su cometido.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿es verdad lo que el servant de Shinji nos dijo? – Cuestiono Saber.

-Así es… - Respondió Lancer.

-Pero el servant de Shinji nos comentó que solo se necesita un contenedor con circuitos magicos para que funcione correctamente. ¿Entonces porque tiene que ser exactamente Tohsaka? – Pregunto Shirou.

-Cuando estaba bajo el servicio de Kotomine escuche que cualquiera con circuitos mágicos puede convertirse en el Santo Grial. Es verdad que Rin no es la única maga en esta guerra…

-Es por eso que también tiene como reserva a Shinji – Interrumpí a Lancer para terminar con su argumento pues sabia hacia donde se dirigía – Después de todo ¿Qué otro uso se le puede dar a un imbécil como él?

-Tiene razón – La respuesta de Saber me hizo sonreír. Tal parecía que no era la única que pensaba que Shinji era una pobre marioneta de Kotomine y de su servant.

-¡Aun así!... – Me estire un poco – El buscara por todos los medios posibles que yo sea el contenedor del Santo Grial, puesto que ya es algo personal. Supongo que a nadie le agrada la idea de ser humillado por una hermosa chica – Moví mi cabellera cómicamente y de reojo observe a Lancer sonreír.

-Si ese es el caso… - Regrese si mi mirada a Shirou cuando colocó bruscamente su taza en la mesa – Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí hasta que terminemos con Kotomine y los demás.

-¿He…? – Me fue imposible no reaccionar de una manera inusual. Pues más que sus palabras su actitud me había sorprendido ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta que había estado mirando a Lancer hace unos segundos?

-No creo que sea necesario – Lancer tomo la palabra – Después de todo ahora estoy a su lado – Me miro con seriedad – Yo la protegeré así me cueste la vida – No sabía cuánto tiempo nos habíamos quedado mirándonos fijamente, supongo que lo suficiente para que Shirou se interpusiera entre ambos rompiendo así la conexión de miradas.

-¡Rayos! – Hablo pasando una mano por su cabello para después mirar fijamente a Lancer – Creo que fui muy claro en advertirte que no te daría a Tohsaka por nada del mundo ¿Cierto? – La vergüenza que sentí ante sus palabras me hicieron colocarme de pie

-¿¡De que rayos estás hablando idiota!? – Reclame con un tono más alto de lo usual.

-Creo que lo mencionaste en una ocasión – Respondió Lancer con una sonrisa que no supe descifrar.

-Entonces si lo recuerdas ¡No te acerques tanto a ella! – Grito esto último. Sentí que mi mandíbula caía hasta tocar el suelo. Gire a ver a Lancer y supe que era momento de intervenir al ver su ceño fruncirse.

-¡Alto Lancer! – Saber se me adelanto – Creo que este no es el momento para hablar de estas cosas – Observe como el ceño de Lancer desapareció y relajo sus hombros. Me dio una rápida mirada y desapareció no sin antes decirme que estaría afuera por si lo necesitaba. A penas iba a dejar salir un suspiro de alivio cuando sentí la mirada molesta de Shirou sobre mí.

-¿¡Qué ésta pasando entre ustedes!?

-¿De qué…?

-¿Desde cuándo confiaste tanto en el como para hacerlo tu servant? Te recuerdo que fue el quien me asesino.

-El solo cumplía con su obligación al igual que lo ésta haciendo en este momento.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Pero nada! – Esta vez fui yo quien lo interrumpió. Todo este teatro me estaba dando dolor de cabeza - ¡Por dios! Este no es momento para que te de un ataque de celos innecesarios, tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos ahora – Comencé a caminar hasta la salida sabiendo que Shirou me seguía a pocos centímetros detrás – Además… - Gire a verlo – Soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca – Regrese mi mirada enfrente y salí de la casa un poco molesta conmigo por aquellas últimas palabras que le había dicho a Shirou.

-Eso fue duro – Escuche a Lancer decir detrás de mí, pero lo ignore. Estaba demasiado molesta como para hablar con el sobre ese hábito mío de no medir el alcance que solían tener mis palabras – Si yo fuera el, seguramente me quedaría en un rincón lamentándome por el rechazo evidente de la chica que me gusta – Mordí mi labio inferior con molestia y trate de caminar a más a prisa para no escucharlo – Debiste ser un poco más sutil con esa clase de personas. ¿Sabes que pienso? Que Shirou es un poco frágil y sentimental en ese aspecto - ¡Cállate! Grite mentalmente – Pienso que si él no te gustaba desde un principio debiste decírselo correctamente. A mi parecer por la manera tan feroz con la que me enfrento, debo decirte que el en verdad ésta muy entusiasmado contigo.

-¡Lo sé! – Sin poder contenerme más grite y lo enfrente. El abrió los ojos más de la cuenta seguramente por mi comportamiento tan inesperado y por fin después de todo este tiempo se quedó callado - ¿Ahora te quedas callado? – Sonreí molesta y después de unos segundos de silencio por parte de Lancer reanude mi camino, pero después de dar unos cuantos pasos, me detuve al ver a Lancer parado enfrente mío ¿Y ahora qué? – Pregunte a la defensiva.

-¿En verdad estas enamorada de ese niño? – Su pregunta me sorprendió bastante.

-¿A qué viene eso? – Moví la cabeza negativamente al ver que no tenía por qué responder – No es asunto tuyo – Dije pasando de largo a Lancer, pero inesperadamente antes de sentirme librada de esta situación me vi nuevamente atrapada cuando sentí que Lancer me tomaba de mi muñeca y me atraía a él en un abrazo. Me quede estática por esa acción y antes de regresar a la normalidad y darle su merecido por su comportamiento el hablo.

-Si él sabe la respuesta de la pregunta que te hice. Entonces no tienes por qué sentirte mal por las palabras que le dijiste, después de todo no eres tan difícil de entender una vez que dejas ver a la verdadera Rin Tohsaka – Sin poder evitarlo lo empuje y lo mire tratando de fingir molestia, aunque la verdad lo último que sentía en ese momento era molestia, todo lo contrario, me sentía extrañamente abrumada con sus palabras. Tanto que lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era salir corriendo de ahí y no volver a mirarlo a la cara nunca más ¿Él había sido capaz de ver tan rápido a través de mí? Esta vez sí me moleste de verdad pero no con él, si no conmigo.

-No me sigas – Dije con bastante seriedad evitando el contacto con sus ojos. Observe un taxi que se aproximaba y le hice la parada para emprender mi huida ¡Por que sí! Por primera vez en mi vida había huido de algo y de alguien y no entendía el ¿Por qué? Pero lo que si era seguro es que mis instintos me gritaban tener extrema precaución con él. Un peligro que me parecía bastante tentador. Algo que ni siquiera con Archer había sentido - ¡Dios…! – Me tome la frente con cansancio – ¿Ahora lo estoy comparando con Archer? – Me recargue en la ventana del taxi – Definitivamente todos los sucesos que han pasado últimamente me están afectando…Si, eso debe ser – Dije cerrando los ojos tratando de descansar un poco antes de llegar a mi próximo destino.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA….

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola chicas y chicos! Disculpen la tardanza pero también tengo otra historia que aun está en proceso y me tengo que repartir los tiempos entre ambas historias para que las dos tengan capítulos nuevos. Tengo que agradecer por los buenos comentarios de:

*Heroic-Spirit.

*Invitado.

*Koboremi-chama.

*La petite Emily.

Me da mucho gusto que el primer capítulo haya captado su atención, espero que lo que resta de la historia también sea de su agrado. De verdad muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia de nuestro querido Fate/Stay Night. Nos leemos en la próxima! Les mando muchos saludos. Mata ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**MI NUEVO SERVANT.**

 **CAPITULO 3:**

 **PVO:** **Rin.**

 **Hacía una hora aproximadamente que había bajado del taxi y me había dispuesto a hacer una caminata por el parque para aclarar mis pensamientos, pues de verdad comenzaba a creer que todo este estrees acomulado me estaba afectando bastante. Sobre todo si recordaba mis acciones y comportamiento cuando me encontraba con Lancer ¡Era una locura! por lo tanto esperaba que en cuanto regresara de esta caminata borrara o almenos disminuyeran todas mis conductas vergonzosas hacia con él. Me detuve, y observe a una pareja de enamorados que se sujetaban de las manos con mucho cariño mientras caminaban y hablaban con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, los seguí con la mirada bastante tiempo hasta que desaparecieron de mi campo visual y por alguna razón no me moví, ni aparte la mirada de aquel camino por donde momentos antes la pareja había desaparecido. De repente un sentimiento que no sabía describir se instalo en mi pecho trayendo consigo un deseo de estar en el lugar de esa chica.**

 **-¿Qué? - Susurre con sorpresa al darme cuenta de tal pensamiento. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar aquella estúpidez y seguí con mi camino a un paso más apresurado. Me sentía inquieta y no quería averiguar el por que. Así que respire deteniendome nuevamente y coloque mi mano en la cabeza como si al hacer eso tratara de aclarar todas mis dudas.**

 **-¿Te encuentras bien? - Pegué un salto acompañado de un movimiento rápido de defensa hacia el dueño de aquella voz - ¡Waoooo! Eso fue peligroso.**

 **-¿Qué diablos haces Lancer? - Cuestione con mi voz entre cortada por el susto y con brusquedad me solté de su agarre, ya que habia interceptado mi mano antes de que lo tocara - ¡Te di una orden! - Dije comenzando a caminar nuevamente.**

 **-Creí que no hablabas enserio - Alce una ceja ante su comentario y me gire a verlo enojada.**

 **-¡Tch! ¿Estas hablando en serio? - Coloque mis manos en la cadera - ¡¿De verdad te parecía que no hablaba enserio y por eso me desobedeses?! ¡Eres...! - Me trague mis palabras y alce la manga de mi sueter dejando ver mis hechizos de comando - ¡Te educare! - Levante mi mano y una vez más el me toco como si no pasara nada**

 **-¡Oh! ¡Vamos Rin! - Me acerco a él - No te enojes ¿Si? - Estaba a punto de reclamarle una vez más, pero de repente su semblante se puso serio y decidí callar - ¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría sola en una situación como esta? Recuerda que los dos estamos juntos en esto y si algo te pasa a ti yo también dejo de existir - Me solté.**

 **-¿Así que solo lo haces por que de mi vida depende la tuya? - Observe como sus retinas se agrandaron más de lo normal por mi pregunta, seguramente no se lo esperaba y de hecho comenzaba a creer que era una pregunta bastante estúpida a decir verdad, pero lo hecho hecho estaba y ahora era imposible darle la vuelta a aquello si no quería verme todavía más estúpida.**

 **-¿A caso te importa? De cualquier forma como dices me conviene manternerte con vida - Aunque no estaba conforme con su respuesta coloque mi semblante de siempre y me di la vuelta reanudando mi camino.**

 **-¿Piensas seguirme de esa manera? Es incomodo - Mencione al ver que se mantenia unos pasos detrás de mi.**

 **-Si estás bien con eso... - Dijo y a los pocos segundos se situó a lado mío - ¿Rin? - Lo mire cuando escuche mi nombre - ¿Tienes novio? - Con rápidez regrese mi mirada al frente.**

 **-¿A-a que viene eso?**

 **-Así que no tienes - Lo escuche reír y de nueva cuenta lo miré.**

 **-¡Yo no dije eso! - Me miró con una sonrisa.**

 **-Creo que mi pregunta fue mal formulada... ¿Has tenido novio antes o te has enamorado alguna vez? - Sentí mis mejillas arder ante su pregunta.**

 **-¡Por supuesto que si! - Respondí con nerviosismo evidente y el soltó una pequeña carcajada.**

 **-Eres tan mala mintiendo - Abrí la boca por tal descaro. Comencé a caminar más aprisa dejándolo atrás ¿Quién carajos se creía para hacerle a una señorita decente esa clase de preguntas?**

 **-Estúpido - Susurre con molestia observando como se situaba a mi lado nuevamente.**

 **-¡Vamos! ¡Solo estoy bromeando! - Me detuve y lo señale**

 **-Que te quede claro que si no he tenido novio no es por que me falten los chicos - Pase un mechon de mi cabello hacía atrás de mi oreja con encanto - Soy una chica bastante popular en mi escuela y por lo tanto me sobran hombres. Sin embargo lo considero una evidente perdida de tiempo, los hombres son un estorbo.**

 **-¡Vaya! no sabía que eras feminista - Suspire con cansancio.**

 **-Eres imposible - Dije dispuesta a marcharme definitivamente.**

 **-Y tu una mentirosa - Pare en seco al escuchar sus palabras. Alce la ceja izquierda con curiosidad esperando que el continuara - La manera en como miraste a la pareja de antes fue de añoranza - Abrí los ojos con sopresa**

 **-¿Me viste? - Pregunte pero me ignoro.**

 **-¿No te cansas de siempre encerrarte en este mundo? ¿No crees que estas desperdiciando una etapa de tu vida maravillosa? ¿No te gustaría salir y comportarte como cualquier adolescente normal?**

 **-¡Callate Lancer! - Grite bastante furiosa - ¿Normal dices? - Comencé a reír a pesar de que no sentía para nada alegria al hacerlo - ¿Como alguien que no es normal puede fingir que lo es? Creo que no tengo que explicarte el porque las personas como nosotros nos limitamos solo a tener el contacto suficiente con los de nuestra especie ¿cierto? ¡No seas hipocrita! o es que ¿A caso tu involucrarías a alguien inocente en toda esta basura? - Comencé a respirar irregularmente - ¡Yo no pedí esto ¿Sabes?! Y sin embargo toda mi vida he tenido que aprender a cargar con esta cruz, ya sea por mi propio beneficio o por los demás. ¿Con que confianza puedo mezclarme con la gente normal si la persona que se suponía cuidaba de mi solo me estuvo alimentando como a un cerdo para después llevarme al matadero sin ninguna contemplación? Desde muy chica mi propio padre me hizo ver que las personas como nosotros estamos condenadas a vivir en plena soledad, así que ¡te sugiero que te abstengas de hablar de algo que no entiendes! - Le grite lo último con bastante irá ¡Rayos! había perdido el control de mis emociones frente a el. Cerré los ojos arrepentida de este hecho y me prepare para mi huida.**

 **-¡Alto ahí! - De un momento a otro me sentí estrechada en los fuertes brazos de Lancer.**

 **-¿Que...?**

 **-¡Shhhh! No digas nada - Sentí que sus manos comenzarón a acariciar mi cabeza con suavidad y por más que trate de resistirme, gritarle y golpearlo por tal osadía de su parte, no pude moverme ni un solo milímetro de su lado. Al contrario, era la primera vez en toda mi vida que me sentía protegida, si bien con Archer tambien había pasado algo similar. Con Lancer era un sentimiento totalmente diferente, era como si el me entendiera, como si supiera exactamente como era mi forma de actuar, de pensar, sentir. Simplemente era algo dificíl de explicar con palabras, así que con un poco de duda y al mismo tiempo curiosidad me atreví a subir mis manos poco a poco hasta rodearlo igualmente en un abrazo. Sentí al instante que el se tenso por mi acción y sonreí con un poco de diversión. Se sentía bien, se sentía bastante bien aquella calidez que el desprendía y me transmitia con aquel acto.**

 **-¿Lancer? - Hable sin atreverme a mirarlo. Lo escuche aclararse la garganta.**

 **-¿S-si? - Solté una pequeña risita por su manera tan nerviosa de responder. Era evidente que quiza este acto lo había hecho por un impulso y ahora no sabía como reaccionar ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? Mi sonrisa se ensancho y decidí que era hora de terminar con este incomodo momento para ambos. Sin embargo mi sonrisa desaparecio cuando sentí y observe como una niebla bastante espesa y llena de mana comenzaba a rodearnos. Trate de alejarme de Lancer pero el me atrajo nuevamente hacia el con más fuerza - ¡No te muevas!**

 **-¡No seas idiota! - Trate una vez más de soltarme de su agarre, pero el lo impidió - ¡Sueltame! - Ordene.**

 **-Eso es justamente lo que ellos quieren, así que no lo aré.**

 **-Si nos atacan será mas dificíl defendernos.**

 **-Si ese hubiera sido su proposito ya lo hubieran hecho. Esto es solo una advertencia - Bufe ante su poca falta de intuición.**

 **-Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿Que es eso brillante que se acerca? - Señale hacia nuestro lado derecho una luz que poco a poco comenzaba a crecer - ¡Lancer! - Grite cuando la visualize bastante cerca. Cerré los ojos por inercia y espere el ataque.**

 **-Eso estuvo cerca - Abrí los ojos cuando eschuche la voz de Lancer y me di cuenta que ahora estabamos arriba de un enorme árbol. Fruncí el ceño y esta vez me solté de el con un pequeño empujón.**

 **-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! - Le recrimine y justo cuando termine de decir esas palabras algo me tomo del pie derecho y tiro de mi con bastante fuerza dispuesto a hacerme caer.**

 **-¡Rin! - Lancer me sujeto de la mano antes de caer por completo y me atrajo hacia el, pero esta vez me cargo de una manera bastante vergonzosa - Es mejor que te quedes así por el momento - Al parecer adivino mis pensamientos y miro hacía arriba adivinando lo mismo que yo - ¡Sujetate! - Se preparo para saltar, pero lo detuve.**

 **-¡Espera! - Saque de la bolsa de mi abrigo unas joyas - Te lastimaras si lo haces tu solo - Nos miramos por unos segundos y después me sonrió.**

 **-Bien, ¿Estas lista? - Asentí y comenzamos a volar hacia aquella barrera que cubría gran parte del parque.**

 **-¡Ahora! - Grite y ambos hicimos lo propió. Un gran estruendo se escucho y segundos depués salimos con éxito de aquella trampa.**

 **-¿Estas bien? - Me pregunto.**

 **-Por supuesto que si - Sonreí con cierta arrogancia - Creo que soy yo quien debería de preguntarte aquello.**

 **-¡Rin Tohsaka ha vuelto! - menciono con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.**

 **-No se de que hablas - Gire hacia el otro lado para no ver su penetrante mirada - ¿A caso no puedes ir más rápido? tengo hambre - Crucé los brazos con mi habitual semblante, esperando que el entendiera que por el momento no quería hablar de lo sucedido.**

 **-Creo que es mejor que te sostengas bien - Lo mire de reojo y sentí mi cara arder.**

 **-Así estoy bien - Dije.**

 **-¿Estas siendo timida ahora? ¡Tch! De pensar que hace unos minutos fuiste tan audaz abrazandome con tal fuerza - Mi vergüenza fue tanta que sentí que de mis oídos salia humo disparado.**

 **-¡E-eso no...! - Grite girando a verlo. Pero abrí mis ojos al observar como Lancer me tomaba una por una mis manos y las pasaba alrededor de su cuello.**

 **-Me gusta sentir tu contacto con mi piel - Me sonrió de una manera que me hizo dejar de respirar por unos segundos.**

 **-...-**

 **-...-**

 **-...-**

 **-¡Rin! - Parpadee un par de veces cuando regrese a la realidad - ¿Estas bien? - Sacudí mi cabeza un poco confundida por lo que había pasado y solo asentí hacia su pregunta mirando hacía un punto fijo sin prestarle atención. Pues mi cabeza se encontraba llena de preguntas que se suponia no tenian que estar en este momento aquí. Tenía que concentrarme y eso es lo que haría.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA...**


	4. Chapter 4

**MI NUEVO SERVANT.**

 **CAPITULO 4:**

 **PVO: LANCER.**

 **Otra noche más pasaba que me encontraba en el cuarto de Rin observandola dormir. La verdad es que no sabía como es que me encontraba ahí hasta que lo pensaba con detenimiento al día siguiente. Al principio había creído que quizá era un impulso por quererla proteger por si ocurría algo malo, después de todo con la clase de enemigos que teníamos no se podía tener la garantia de que ellos esperarían por un momento "adecuado" para atacar. Pero esa idea fue descartada la segunda noche cuando observe, que aún dormida se quejaba y susurraba algunas cosas que no comprendía. Me acerque a ella y pronuncie su nombre tratando de que se despertara para que aquel sueño no la atormentara más, sin embargo no funciono, así que acerque mi mano hacia su frente y con suavidad la baje poco a poco hasta acariciar su mejilla. Pareció funcionar, pues casi al instante dejo de moverse y con un largo suspiro me hizo saber que ese mal sueño había acabado. Sonreí ante ese acto un poco infantil a mi parecer y trate de alejarme para dejarla descansar adecuadamente, pero algo más fuerte me lo impidío y permanecí ahí de pie...Mirandola, contemplandola, observando cada detalle de su rostro. Inclusive hoy me daba cuenta de lo bello que caían varios cabellos a su rostro enmarcando aún más sus pomulos, de las pestañas negras, largas y tupidas que adornaban sus ojos aún cerrados, de lo blanca y suave que se veía su piel al contacto con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la cortina mal acomodada, pero sobre todo me había dado cuenta que siempre terminaba mirando por largo tiempo esos labios rosados y carnosos bastantes apetecibles a simple vista. Entonces era aquí cuando me preguntaba ¿Que era lo que me resultaba tan fascinante de verla dormir? ¿Un fetiche acaso? porque tenía que admitir que Rin era una mujer bastante atractiva a ojos de muchos hombres, pues bastaba con observar como las miradas de algunos terminaban posandose en ella cuando salía a cualquier lugar. Aunque claro que su inteligencia y esa aura llena de misterio y elegancia que la rodeaba era lo que yo solía admirar aún mas de ella ¡Espera! ¿Que es lo que acababa de pensar? ¡Bingo! ¡Eso era! Quizá lo que sentía por ella era nada más y nada menos que admiración ¡Claro! Después de todo ella era del tipo de persona que yo solía admirar. Con esa respuesta en mi mente deje salir un largo suspiro y me dispuse a salir de su habitación para prepararle el desayuno, pues segun lo dicho por ella la noche anterior hoy regresaría a clases. Una idea que no me agrado para nada, ya que si algo ocurría era más dificíl para mi el protegerla, pero tampoco era algo que podía evitar con el caracter que se cargaba Rin. Por lo tanto lo único que me quedaba hacer era resignarme.**

 **-¿Lancer? - Pare en seco al escuchar la voz de Rin decir mi nombre. Gire a verla con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.**

 **-Hola - Dije y ella enseguida frunció el ceño.**

 **-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?**

 **-¡Escuche un ruido! - Grite con nerviosismo y ella enarcó una de sus cejas con sospecha. Decidí calmarme, aclare mi garganta y me dispuse a explicar mi pequeña mentira - Escuche un ruido bastante fuerte y me preocupe, así que vine a cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien.**

 **-Que raro - Rin se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacía mi como si de un animal salvaje se tratara. Un animal que acecha a su presa - Entrar a la habitación de una chica solo por un simple ruido...Es extraño - Se detuvo enfrente de mi y alzo la mirada para penetrarme con esa mirada bastante perturbadora. Fue entonces que pense que ella sería perfecta para interrogar a los malechores que rondan por la ciudad - Y menos si no se siente mana por ningun lugar.**

 **-¡Esta bien! - Alce las manos en señal de rendición - No sentí peligro alguno cuando escuche aquel ruido, pero es que la forma en la que roncas es terrorifico.**

 **-¡¿Que dices?! - Su cara se puso bastante roja con lo que acababa de decir y sabía que mi plan funcionaría.**

 **-Hasta creí que se trataba de un ser sobrenatural - Sonreí con burla - Deberías de ir al doctor o usar un hechizo que te ayude a mejorar eso. Asustaras a Shirou si te llega a escuchar.**

 **-Si no quieres morir te sugiero que salgas de aquí en este momento - Ante esas palabras y esa aura que la rodeaba no lo dude ni un segundo más y salí corriendo de la habitación.**

 **-Eso fue peligroso... - Susurre recargado en la puerta de la cocina para después sonreír con disimulo - Ella en verdad es única - Dije para mi mismo dispuesto a hacerle algo delicioso de desayunar como discupa por mentirle.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PVO: RIN.**

 **No veía como mi día podía ponerse peor. En primera; Lancer había arruinado cualquier posibilidad de que mi humor fuera el adecuado para mi día, no conforme con eso había peleado con Shirou por una maldita estupidez y ahora los profresores se habían aprovechado de mi ausencia en estos últimos días para encargarme varios favores que hacian falta para la escursión escolar.**

 **-Es un fastidio - Dije llevando una caja con varios documentos al salón de maestros. Entre y practicamente arroje la caja en la primera mesa que se topo en mi camino, sacudí mis manos y decidí regresar al salón para tomar mis cosas e irme a casa. Pero en cuanto di la vuelta mi corazón dio un gran salto al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a mi.**

 **-¡Por dios! - Susurre tratando de calmar aquel susto - ¿Cuando llegaste?**

 **-Llevo un rato siguiendote Tohsaka - Pase de largo retomando mi camino hacia el salón de clases siendo conciente de que Shirou me seguía.**

 **-Creí que estabas molesto.**

 **-Lo estoy - Dijo enseguida - Pero también es cierto lo que dice Lancer. Eres un blanco facíl estando aquí sola.**

 **-¿Ahora estas de su lado? - Levante la mano para abrir la puerta del salón de clases pero Shirou la intercepto con su mano impidiendo mi cometido. Gire a verlo un poco sorprendida.**

 **-Lo estas haciendo de nuevo - Dijo Shirou con molestia.**

 **-¿Haciendo que? - Custione confundida.**

 **-No dejas de hablar de el - Bajo la mirada por unos segundos y de repente me tomo de la mano que hasta hace unos momentos tenía libre y me coloco de espaldas contra la puerta del salón - Es bastante molesto - A pesar de que en verdad parecia un poco molesto logre visualizar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aquello causo que mi sorpresa fuera reemplazada por vergüenza.**

 **-N-no se de que estas hablando, tu sabes que el es solo mi...**

 **-¡Es diferente! - Me interrumpio - ¡Rayos! - Me soltó y dio uno pasos hacia atras colocando una de sus manos en su rostro quiza para que no observara lo avergonzado que estaba - No te comportas igual que con Archer - Aquello me sorprendio tanto que me fue imposible mantenerle la mirada por más tiempo. Sonreí a la vez que recuperaba mi compostura.**

 **-Estas paranoico estupido Shirou - Por alguna razón trate de huir de ahí.**

 **-¡No es así! - Levanto su voz y observe que estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca de nuevo, pero me acerque a el y con la palma de mi mano derecha lo silencie. Le hice una señal con mi mano libre de que guardara silencio pues a penas hace unos segundos habia escuchado un leve sonido seguido por una tenue esencia llena de mana. Me aleje de el con mucho cuidado y justo cuando estaba por girar mi cabeza hacia el lado contrario del pasillo un sonido bastante similar a cuando quitan el seguro de una granda se escucho dentro del salón.**

 **-¡Shirou! - Grite su nombre al momento que lo empujaba con mi cuerpo para casí al instante escuchar una gran detonacion detras de nosotros - ¿Estas bien? - Pregunte rapidamente al momento que me colocaba de pie.**

 **-Lo estoy - Dijo y fije mi mirada enfrente escuchando varias veces aquel sonido de nuevo "Rayos" pense dispuesta a tomar la mano de Shirou para salir corriendo de ahí, pero antes de si quiera tomar sus dedos una mano me tomo por la cintura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontrabamos por todos los lugares de la escuela evitando aquellas explociones, hasta que por fin terminamos en el patio de la escuela.**

 **-¿Donde esta Shirou? - Pregunte a Lancer mirando por todos lados, pues no podia bajar la guardia despues de todo.**

 **-Quizá ya esta frito - Lo mire de reojo fulminandole con la mirada. el suspiro y se puso serio - Te recuerdo que el tiene a su propio espiritu - Tenía razón, pero por alguna razón era mas reconfortante para mi el saber que estaba bien.**

 **-Atrás - Lancer se coloco enfrente de mi al sentir una presencia a unos metros de nosotros, solo que al haber tanto humo y escombros por las explosiones era dificil saber de quien se trataba.**

 **-Es bueno verte otra vez... Tohsaka - Fruncí el ceño al reconocer al dueño de esa voz.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA...**


	5. Chapter 5

MI NUEVO SERVANT

CAPITULO 5.

PVO: RIN.

-Es bueno verte otra vez… Tohsaka – Fruncí el ceño al reconocer al dueño de esa voz.

-Archer… - Pronuncie con sorpresa al verlo parado a solo unos cuantos metros delante de mí. Di unos pasos hacia el por inercia y abrí la boca con la intención de preguntarle el ¿Por qué? Se encontraba ahí, sin embargo algo más importante que Archer en ese momento tomo toda mi atención y de inmediato supe la respuesta a lo que pasaba por mi mente hace unos segundos. Sonreí, pero no de felicidad. Todo lo contrario, era un disfraz que estaba acostumbrada a usar para no dar a conocer mis verdaderos sentimientos y aquí iba de nuevo…preparándome para el show.

-¿Sorprendida Tohsaka? – Mi mirada llena de ira se posó en Kotomine. Suspire lista para actuar y cruce los brazos aun con mi falsa sonrisa enmarcando mi rostro.

-No del todo… ¿Acaso no es obvio que Archer es tu nuevo servant? – Solté una pequeña carcajada y lo mire con burla – Se ve que disfrutas sobrevivir a costillas de los Tohsaka ¿Cierto? – Mi sonrisa se esfumo y lo mire con odio – Das lastima – Kotomine sonrío pero sin nada de humor, pues sus ojos demostraban lo mucho que lo habían molestado mis palabras. Me miro y fue entonces cuando dejo ver su verdadero rostro lleno de ira. Al parecer no solo fui yo quien noto que esa mirada denotaba peligro pues instintivamente Lancer se posó de nueva cuenta delante de mí.

-Niña estúpida – Dio unos pasos hacia mí, pero se detuvo a unos tres metros – Siempre tan arrogante y prepotente. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te odio, siempre creyéndote superior a todos. La verdad es que no tengo idea de porque te soporte tanto tiempo, pero ya que tuve que cargar con tu arrogancia tantos años me asegurare de cobrarme con creces la buena obra de caridad que tuve al soportarte – Termino con la respiración entre cortada y de nueva cuenta sonreí.

-¿Terminaste? – Mire mis uñas con la intención de hacerlo cabrear más. Bostece y lo mire de nuevo curvando aún más mi sonrisa. Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso pues enseguida alzo la mano y grito el nombre de Archer para indicarle que nos atacara. Todo fue tan rápido que solo sentí como Lancer me había empujado con fuerza hacia un lado para ser el quien se encargara de luchar contra Archer. Mire por el rabillo rápidamente para asegurarme de que Lancer se encargaría de él y de inmediato me levante al sentir la presencia de Kotomine a unos centímetros de mí. Me agache con rapidez al ver como un golpe iba directo a mi rostro y después intercepte otro golpe que iba hacia mi estómago.

-No creí que fueras capaz de esquivar mis ataques – Dijo mientras seguíamos esquivando los ataques del otro.

\- De ninguna manera perdería contra un pobre diablo como tú – Dije al mismo tiempo que daba una media vuelta y le proporcionaba una patada que lo alejo varios centímetros de mí. Lo admitía…Estaba agotada, pues aunque me costara admitirlo él era bastante bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y comenzaba a temer por su evidente ventaja sobre mí.

-Me pregunto hasta cuando seguirás manteniendo esa confianza tuya – Sonrió con burla al percatarse de mi evidente cansancio y esta vez tal como temía me fue imposible esquivar un golpe suyo – "Era así de rápido" – Pensé mientras mi espalda chocaba con lo que parecía ser el tronco de un árbol – Rayos – Murmure al sentir un gran dolor en el lugar en donde me había golpeado. Pero soportándolo me levante con un poco de dificultad dispuesta a seguir el combate.

-¡Rin! – Desvié mi mirada al escuchar la voz de Lancer gritar mi nombre.

-¡Estúpido, no te distrai…! – Mi advertencia llego demasiado tarde, Archer le había enterrado una de sus espadas en el hombro para enseguida de una patada mandarlo a volar varios metros en el suelo - ¡Lancer! – Grite dispuesta a ir a ayudarlo, pero antes de dar tres pasos unas manos me tomaron con brusquedad del cuello. Pose mis manos en las manos de Kotomine por instinto y lo mire con rabia mientras él sonreía.

-¿Enserio creíste que sería tan fácil? – Soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que apretaba su agarre. A pesar de que la falta de aire comenzaba a disminuir cada vez más no cedería ante él, por tal motivo aun estando en esta penosa situación me di el lujo de sonreír y de pronunciar con dificultad una que otra maldición que causo que me levantara varios centímetros del piso y apretara él agarre. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y aunque escuche su voz, no preste atención, ya que había girado levemente mi cabeza para observar como Archer se acercaba peligrosamente a Lancer. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no podía darme por vencida. ¡Yo era la grandiosa Rin Tohsaka! Cabeza de la conocida familia de magos Tohsaka ¡No podía perder! ¡No contra el!

-No será hoy – Pronuncie con determinación. Con toda la fuerza que me fue posible levante mi pierna y di un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula de Kotomine quien por el impacto me soltó enseguida.

.

.

.

PVO: LANCER.

Desde que había iniciado la pelea Archer me mantenía completamente ocupado y la verdad es que por tal motivo desde un principio el llevaba la ventaja sobre mí.

-¡Tks! – Pronuncie mientras derrapaba unos centímetros hacia atrás, el haber recibido una patada en la cara por parte de Archer.

-Pareces distraído Lancer, ¿Acaso estas preocupado por la seguridad de Rin? – Levante la mirada cuando escuche la odiosa voz de Archer hablar.

-Te atreves a pronunciar el nombre de mi ama como si nada ¡Traidor! – Fruncí el ceño y al terminar la última frase me abalance contra el de nueva cuenta – Si hay algo que odio en este mundo es a personas como tú – Di un golpe en la cara de Archer y esta vez el trastabillo un poco, pero por alguna razón había sentido que él se había dejado golpear a propósito. Levante una ceja con confusión y el pareció notarlo, trayendo consigo la misma expresión facial que antes tenía. Levanto una de sus espadas haciendo evidente el próximo golpe y me prepare para esquivarlo con facilidad, sin embargo un fuerte sonido me hizo girar hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban luchando Rin y Kotomine. Grite cuando observe como Rin caía abruptamente al piso y fue entonces cuando mi acción trajo como consecuencia que la espada de Archer perforara mi hombro izquierdo y de una patada me hiciera morder el polvo. Después de aquello me fue imposible volver a tomar el ritmo de la pelea y recibí de lleno los golpes que Archer me proporcionaba. De nueva cuenta volví a caer dolorosamente al piso y con gran dificultad logre ponerme de rodillas.

-Es increíble – Dijo Archer y yo levante la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

-¿De que estas hablando idiota?

-Jamás te vi perder la concentración en una pelea hasta este punto – Sonrió por unos segundos y después frunció el ceño – De alguna manera es molesto – Levanto su espada dispuesto a darme el golpe final.

-No sé de qué estás hablando imbécil.

-Eso me molesta aún más – Dijo comenzando a mover la espada. Baje la cabeza y sonreí pues de ninguna manera dejaría que esto terminara aquí, ni mucho menos dejaría a Rin en manos de ese cerdo de Kotomine. Así que una vez más levante la mirada posándola en aquella espada que se acercaba a gran velocidad y comencé a levantar la mano dispuesto a desviar su camino de mi cuello. Pero eso nunca sucedió…

-¡No toques a mi Lancer! – Aquellas palabras y la manera en que Rin había mandado a volar la espada de Archer me hicieron mirarla realmente asombrado, inclusive Archer había abierto los ojos más de la cuenta y se había quedado estático en su lugar.

-Diablos… - Masculle colocando una mano en mi rostro al sentirme avergonzado ante aquella chica – "¿Por qué estoy tan feliz aun estando en una situación como esta?" – Pensé al momento que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

-Parece que aun estas con vida – Archer pareció recobrar su postura.

-Parece que no me conoces Archer – Respondió Rin al momento que ladeaba un poco su cabeza al ver a Kotomine acercarse. Me coloque de pie y de un salto la tome de la cintura y la aleje varios metros de aquellos sujetos.

-No será por mucho tiempo – Fruncí el ceño ante las palabras de Archer – Si quieres un consejo, es mejor que huyas – Bufe.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por ella? – Lo mire con mala cara, pero en ningún momento desvió la mirada de Rin acción que hizo que la tomara de la mano. Fue entonces que su mirada bajo y una expresión de molestia ensombreció su mirada por unos segundos.

-Como quieras, no duraran mucho tiempo – Respondió Archer.

-¡Yo la protegeré! – Grite con determinación – No dejare que ella muera por ningún motivo.

-¡basta de tanta palabrería inútil! – Intervino Kotomine. Nos miró y ensancho su sonrisa macabramente – ¡Mátalos Archer! – Ordeno y de inmediato Rin se colocó enfrente de mí.

-Esto es ridículo – Escupió con molestia Archer sacando sus armas para enfrentarnos de nuevo - ¿Ahora los papeles se invirtieron?

-¿No es maravilloso? – Dije con toda la intención de molestarlo. El frunció el ceño y se acercó a toda velocidad a atacarnos. Estaba a punto de tomar a rin de la cintura para esquivar el ataque, pero ella me dio una mirada que decía que todo estaría bien, así que me situé a su lado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una luz con tonalidad rojiza cubrió a Rin y el lugar por completo dejándome cegado por unos segundos. Cuando por fin pude vislumbrar todo nuevamente, observe como Archer se encontraba arrodillado a unos cuantos centímetros delante nuestro con la respiración entrecortada ¡Pero no solo él! Kotomine se encontraba en la misma situación que Archer ¡Estaba impresionado! ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente?

-No vuelvan a subestimarme – Comento Rin pasando con gracia y elegancia su cabello hacia atrás. Levanto su mano y apunto a Kotomine – Muere – Dijo dejando salir varios disparos de su mano, por desgracia antes de llegar a su destino Gilgamesh apareció y desvió dichos ataques con una gran espada.

-Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Debemos matarlos! – Grito Kotomine aun en el suelo.

-¡Oh vamos Kotomine! No es momento de perder la cordura – Dijo con una sonrisa al momento que metía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y nos miraba – Además… - Esta vez miro solo a Rin – Acabo de ver algo sumamente interesante – Aquello no me agrado en lo absoluto y coloque mi lanza en posición de defensa.

-Si no tenemos nada más que hacer en este lugar será mejor que nos marchemos – Intervino Archer colocándose de pie. Gilgamesh sonrió aún más quizá por la misma sospecha que yo también había tenido en cuanto a las palabras de Archer.

-Bien… - Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Pero antes de marcharse por completo, giro y dijo sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer – Nos vemos después…Rin – Enseguida después de eso Kotomine y Archer también desaparecieron. Fue entonces cuando Rin se dejó caer completamente exhausta al piso.

-¡O-oye! ¿Estás bien? – Pregunte mientras me ponía en cuclillas para poder mirarla mejor.

-Estoy agotada – Me sorprendió un poco su franqueza, pero a la misma vez me hizo sentir contento, al ver que al parecer poco a poco comenzaba a confiar en mí. Sonreí y la levante en mis brazos estilo nupcial.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, así que descansa un poco – Dije comenzando el camino a casa. Asintió con su cabeza y un nudo extraño se formó en mi estómago al sentir como se acorrucaba en mi pecho - ¿D-de verdad estas bien? – Formule la pregunta con nerviosismo.

-Cállate idiota. Estoy en verdad muy cansada – Susurro aquello al parecer con dificultad.

-Bien – Dije moviendo la cabeza para alejar todas aquellas preguntas y emociones que me había dejado aquel enfrentamiento y acelere el paso para llegar lo antes posible - ¡vamos a casa!

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6.

PVO: GILGAMESH.

-Si no te controlas todo se ira por la borda Kotomine – Dije mientras lo veía sentado en un sillón blanco.

-Lo sé – Me miro mientras destapaba una botella de vino – Pero últimamente esa estúpida niña me ha hecho perder los estribos – Me acerco una copa de vino, la cual acepte gustoso. La lleve a mis labios y di un pequeño sorbo para después continuar con la plática.

-Dicen que la verdad duele – Sonreí con malicia.

-No estoy para tus bromas – Respondió Kotomine con enfado. Se levantó a dejar la botella en un estante y después giro a verme con una expresión que conocía bastante bien. Ensanche mi sonrisa y hable.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – Cuestione llevando de nueva cuenta la copa a mis labios.

-¿Por qué detuviste la pelea? – Pregunto tajantemente.

-¡Mmmm! Bueno…Empiezo a creer que esa chica es algo interesante.

\- ¿Interesante?... ¿A qué te refieres?

-Es mejor que no te enteres…por el momento – Frunció el ceño y me levante con la intención de retirarme del lugar.

-¡Espera! – Me detuve – Quiero que me digas ¡Ahora!

-Todo a su momento Kotomine.

-¡P-pero…! – Lo interrumpí.

-¿Dónde ésta tu servant? – Como respuesta obtuve unos momentos de silencio - ¿No se supone que como su master debes de saber en dónde se encuentra? – Pregunte con molestia.

-Tu sabes que él no es como los otros – Ante su respuesta gire a verlo de mala forma.

-¡Precisamente por eso te lo pregunto! – Levante la voz un poco exaltado. Respire y trate de recobrar mi compostura. Lo mire con seriedad – Cuando me dijiste que querías usar a Archer como tu servant, lo acepte porque sabía que con esa acción querías fastidiar a Tohsaka, pero si ese idiota fastidia nuestros planes por tu culpa… no te dejare ir tan fácil.

-Aún tengo los hechizos de comando – Menciono con la misma seriedad con la cual yo le había hablado anteriormente. Mostré una pequeña sonrisa en señal de advertencia y decidí dejarlo pasar por el momento. Di la vuelta y salí del cuarto pensando en mi próximo paso.

-Rin Tohsaka… - Susurre entusiasmado.

.

.

.

PVO: LANCER.

Desde que Rin había despertado su comportamiento había sido bastante extraño hacia conmigo. Al principio creí que era mi imaginación, más tarde comenzó a ser evidente, tanto que por fin había desaparecido de mi vista inventando que iría a ver como se encontraba Shirou, pues después de las explosiones en la escuela un gran bloque de concreto había caído en su cabeza dejándolo fuera. Por supuesto que Saber lo llevo a su casa y fue así como no tuvieron idea de lo que había pasado después con Rin y conmigo. Aunque claro que no es de extrañar que ese niño sea un tanto estúpido ¿Cierto?

A pesar de que pienso muy, pero muy en el fondo que es un buen tipo a pesar de lo idiota y poco racional que suele actuar, últimamente su presencia me molesta más de la cuenta. Incluso esa había sido la causa por la cual había dejado que Rin se fuera sola. Por supuesto que a los 5 minutos recapacite sobre mi acción, pero cuando la fui a buscar no había rastro de ella por ninguna parte. La verdad me empezaba a preocupar que algo malo le pasara.

-¿Dónde diablos se metió? – Masculle exasperado mientras me detenía a tomar aire. Fue entonces cuando observe el cabello ébano de la persona que estaba buscando, ondearse con el viento entre unos callejones. Sonreí y suspire aliviado comenzando a saltar entre las casas para alcanzarla, estaba a punto de gritarle cuando observe que no se encontraba sola.

-Archer… - Pronuncie con gran molestia. Apreté mi mano causando que mis nudillos quedaran con un ligero color blanco y di la vuelta dispuesto a irme. Sin embargo al dar unos pasos me di cuenta que no podía dejarla sola y menos con aquel tipo, por tanto me acerque sigilosamente a una distancia prudente en donde no pudieran sentir mi presencia y al mismo tiempo pudiera escuchar su conversación.

-¿Me estas siguiendo? – Pregunto Rin a la defensiva.

-¿No crees que es un poco peligroso estar sola después de lo que paso? – Rin bufo ante aquellas palabras y cruzo los brazos mirándolo con seriedad.

-¿Qué quieres? – Se miraron por unos segundos y aparte un poco la mirada para poder contener este enojo que comenzaba a crecer con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Yo?... En realidad solo pasaba por aquí – "Por favor" pensé como respuesta a su estúpida "casualidad" según él. Rin alzo una ceja con incredulidad ante sus palabras y hablo una vez más.

-Entonces supongo que seguiré con mi camino – Dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse y tal como me lo esperaba Archer la tomo del ante brazo impidiéndole el avanzar. Fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes tragándome las ganas de ir y quitarle sus sucias manos de Rin, pero una vez más respire con la intención de tranquilizarme para seguir observando desde lejos.

-¿Crees que te dejare ir tan fácil?

-No estás aquí para atacarme Archer – Esta vez Archer fue quien levanto una de sus cejas ante la respuesta de Rin.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-¿Te hubieras tomado tantas molestias para "atacarme"? – Archer sonrió y la soltó. Rin lo miro con incógnita.

-¿Qué? – Pronuncio Archer sin apartar su mirada de ella.

-¿Por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera? Creí que tu objetivo era acabar con Shirou. Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi objetivo sigue siendo ese mocoso estúpido, pero… - Se detuvo y un poco dudoso se quedó mirando a Rin por unos segundos. Después de eso giro comenzando a caminar. – Es mejor que te cuides para la próxima vez – Grito sin detenerse. Rin giro hacia el rumbo que había tomado Archer y grito.

-¡Archer! – El aludido se detuvo pero no giro a mirarla – ¡Te matare! – Ante sus palabras Archer por fin giro a verla con sorpresa en su mirada, pero rápidamente desapareció cualquier rastro de ella – Si te vuelves a interponer en mi camino o en el de Lancer YO – Remarco la última palabra – te matare – Observe que Archer dio unos pasos de regreso y abrió su boca para responder, pero fue entonces cuando me levante y de un salto me interpuse entre ambos. Mi instinto me había gritado que tenía que intervenir.

-¿Lancer? – Escuche la voz de Rin pero en ningún momento aparte la mirada de Archer.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella – Dije y como consecuencia Archer frunció el ceño con bastante molestia.

-¿Me éstas diciendo que hacer? – Cuestiono.

-¿No fui claro? – Cuestione con otra pregunta con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Archer bufo y de un saltó desapareció. Di un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo que bajaba mi guardia y nuevamente hable esta vez dirigiéndome a Rin- ¿Creí que irías a ver a Shirou? – La gire a ver y de inmediato esquivo mi mirada dando vuelta comenzando a caminar. Me moleste ante su comportamiento y ante lo que había observado antes y sin pensarlo corrí hacia ella, la tome en brazos y con una gran velocidad comencé a saltar por todos los techos, para al final llegar al techo de su casa. Generalmente la hubiera dejado directamente en el balcón de su habitación pero no quería que tuviera escapatoria para lo que a continuación vendría.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7.

PVO: LANCER.

En cuanto nuestros pies tocaron el suelo Rin giro molesta a verme, pero antes de que abriera la boca decidí ser yo quien comenzara con la palabrería.

-No volverás a salir sola de ahora en adelante – Ante mis palabras Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero a pesar de eso continúe – Ni siquiera si tienes que salir a encontrarte con Archer.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijo pero la interrumpí.

-Sé que eres suficientemente capaz de cuidarte por ti misma, pero también soy responsable de tu seguridad. Por tanto seré tu sombra a todos lados – Quería seguir hablando con ella de otros temas, pero aún me encontraba molesto y no quería comportarme grosero con ella por ningún motivo, así que decidí dejarlo así y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta que daba hacia el segundo piso, pero…

-¡Detente ahora mismo! – Acate su orden y me detuve. Escuche el taconeo de sus zapatos acercarse y en unos segundos ahí estaba…delante de mí, observándome con esos ojos aguamarina que desde los últimos días no salían ni por un instante de mi cabeza - ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar a tu ama de esta manera? ¿Acaso escuche bien? – Coloco ambas manos en su cadera - ¿Me estas ordenando que te avise a donde debo y no debo de ir? ¡Ja! – Escupió con molestia – Para tu información el que me encontrara con Archer fue una coincidencia.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones – Dije con firmeza – Lo que hay o haya pasado entre tú y ese tipo me tiene sin cuidado. Solo no salgas sola – Trate de pasar de largo para retomar mi camino, pero para mi sorpresa Rin me tomo de la mano evitando que continuara.

-Perdona…– Dijo con un tono más suave. Aquella simple palabra derrumbo cualquier sentimiento que hubiese tenido con anterioridad – Sé que estuvo mal haberte mentido – Una pequeña sonrisa curvo mis labios al escuchar que se estaba disculpando por la cosa menos importante que había pasado en el día. Claro que con eso no me refería a que su seguridad no fuera importante, pero de todas las cosas que habían pasado en el día, aquel acontecimiento era el que menos me había molestado. Decidí aclarárselo para no hacerla sentir tan mal por aquello.

-No estaba tan molesto por eso – Gire a verla y tal como lo imagine la chispa de la duda se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Entonces?

-Fue porque me estabas evadiendo – Me sincere y en automático ella me soltó la mano, pero esta vez fui yo quien la sujeto y la atrajo hacia mí para que no tuviera escapatoria.

-¿Q-que haces? – Trato de soltarse pero fue inútil - ¡Suéltame! – El modo "escudo" de Rin se activó.

-No, hasta que me digas porque me estabas evadiendo.

-Estas alucinando – Dijo mirándome a los ojos con supuesta seriedad pues el tintineo en sus ojos demostraba otra cosa – Nunca he estado evadiéndote – Sonreí con malicia, si quería jugar… jugaríamos. ¡La haría hablar! Así que la acerque aún más, tanto que nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Nos miramos por unos segundos y entonces ella sonrió de una manera tan seductora que hizo que me alejara un par de milímetros.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar Lancer? – Su pregunta me sorprendió pues había dado justo en el blanco ¿Qué era lo que en verdad anhelaba escuchar? Me sumergí por unos momentos en mis pensamientos y reaccione cuando se acercó bastante cerca de mis labios. Estaba seguro que si me movía unos 3 milímetros más la distancia entre nuestros labios se acabaría.

-Quiero que vuelvas a repetir que soy tuyo – Mis labios se movieron por si solos sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por tales palabras. Me sonroje, pero me di cuenta que no había sido el único pues al igual que mis mejillas, las mejillas de Rin también habían adquirido un leve tono rojizo. Pero sorprendentemente no se movió, me seguía mirando de una manera que hizo que mi ritmo cardiaco aumentara considerablemente.

-Y-yo…

-¡shhh! – Coloque uno de mis dedos con suavidad en sus labios interrumpiendo cualquier palabra que quisiera decir. Pase mi dedo pulgar contorneando sus carnosos labios, seguí después con su mejilla y termine sujetándola de la nuca dispuesto a terminar con la poca distancia que nos impedía tocar nuestros labios.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentí como Rin me empujo con fuerza terminando con aquella perfecta atmosfera.

-¡Shirou!... ¿Qué éstas haciendo aquí? – Pregunto con nerviosismo Rin, mientras Shirou se acercaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso interrumpí algo? – Miro a Rin primero con molestia y después termino en mí - ¡Aléjate de ella! – Aquellas palabras se me hicieron conocidas y yo rodé los ojos con fastidio. Me cuadre enfrente de el con molestia ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso para decir algo así? ¡Aishh! ¡Estaba molesto! ¡Muy molesto!

-¡Basta! – Antes de que pasara otra cosa Rin se colocó en medio de ambos y nos miró con advertencia. Decidí alejarme de ahí por la seguridad del mocoso.

-Estaré abajo – Me dirigí a Rin y desaparecí.

.

.

.

PVO: RIN.

Ante las últimas palabras dichas por Lancer aclare mi garganta incomoda por la mirada penetrante que Shirou me lanzaba. Desvié mi mirada y rápidamente pedí ayuda a Saber con la mirada. Ella sonrió y camino hacia Shirou.

-Sera mejor que bajemos a la sala para que descanses de tus heridas Shirou.

-¡Saber tiene razón! – Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta para bajar, segura de que Shirou y Saber me seguían unos pasos atrás – Tomen asiento, enseguida vuelvo – Ni siquiera los mire cuando emprendí mi huida hacia mi habitación. Me asegure de que no había nadie y me deje caer detrás de la puerta tocando mi pecho que subía y bajaba a gran velocidad - ¿Qué fue eso? – Me pregunte a mí misma refiriéndome obviamente a lo que había pasado con Lancer – Si Shirou no nos hubiera interrumpido… - Susurre mientras dirigía mi mano hacia mis labios – Mi cara se sintió en extremo caliente y una oleada de vergüenza se apodero de mi al imaginarme lo que habría pasado - ¡Oh! Porque hace tanto calor de repente – Comencé a abanicarme con mi propia mano - ¡Recupérate Rin! ¡Recupérate! – Me di ánimos a mí misma dándome unas palmadas en mis mejillas con ambas manos. Respire por última vez y totalmente "recuperada" me coloque de pie sintiendo a los pocos segundos como el suelo comenzaba a cimbrar tenuemente. Levante la cara y observe como del techo caían unas motas de polvo. Fruncí el ceño levemente y a continuación una gran explosión me hizo volar por el aire varios metros atravesando mi ventana con fuerza. Trate de sujetarme con lo primero que encontré a mi alcance para que la caída no fuera tan dolorosa, pero había sido tan fuerte la detonación que al tocar el suelo perdí la conciencia al instante.

.

.

.

PVO: SHIROU.

Afortunadamente después de lo ocurrido Saber pudo mantenerme a salvo de la explosión, sin embargo todo había sido tan rápido que no podía decir lo mismo de Rin. La había encontrado tirada, inconsciente y con algunas heridas que gracias a dios no eran graves, dado que su casa había quedado destruida la lleve a la mía. Llevaba dos días sin recuperar la conciencia, así que Saber se encargaba de asearla por lo menos una vez al día, mientras que Saber se encargaba de esas cosas yo optaba por hacer otros quehaceres de la casa, claro que después de lo ocurrido también me mantenía alerta en todo momento. Deje mis pensamientos a un lado y me dispuse a hacer la merienda.

-¡Shirou! ¡Rin despertó! – Al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Saber deje todo lo que estaba haciendo y me apresure a llegar a su cuarto. Entre y la vi acomodándose en la cama para quedar sentada con la ayuda de Saber. Me miro y me sonrió.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-No fue nada, todo lo contrario – Nuestras miradas chocaron y baje la cabeza avergonzado – No fui capaz de protegerte…Lo siento. – La escuche reír y levante la cabeza para poder mirarla.

-Sabía que te culparías – Paso unos cabellos detrás de su oreja – Claramente fue algo que a todos nos tomó por sorpresa. Kotomine me tomo con la guardia baja.

-¿Por qué dices eso Rin? – Pregunto Saber.

-Pase por alto algo de suma importancia. Olvide que Kotomine sabia como desactivar la protección de mi casa ante posibles ataques…Es por eso – Me miro con seriedad – que no debes culparte – Termino regalándome una pequeña sonrisa. Dio un largo suspiro al momento que se estiraba y temí lo peor - ¿Dónde ésta ese idiota de Lancer? Debería de ser el quien cuide de su master – Fingió molestia mientras se tocaba el puente de su nariz. Tanto Saber y yo nos miramos preocupados por lo que nos acababa de preguntar y fue entonces cuando ella nos miró con extrañeza - ¿Qué sucede? – Su pregunta y su semblante comenzó a tornarse preocupado.

-Veras… Lancer desapareció- Si bien apenas termine de decir la última palabra ella ya había saltado de la cama con rapidez. Tomo su ropa y se colocó detrás de un panel comenzando a vestirse

-¿Desde cuándo? – Di un sobresalto ante lo rudo de sus palabras.

-Desde el día de la explosión – Dije observando como salía completamente cambiada con el ceño fruncido. Tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta. Comencé a seguirla y antes de que cruzara la puerta principal la tome del brazo.

-¿Estás loca? ¡No puedes ir en ese estado!

-Déjame ir – Me miró dándome a entender que ella ya había tomado la decisión de ir tras Lancer. Me moleste y grite.

-¡Es una trampa! ¡¿Tu para que crees que se lo llevaron!? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

-¡Lo sé! – Grito zafándose de mi agarre – Lo sé, maldita sea – Trago saliva tratando de pasarse el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Sonreí con decepción al darme cuenta de algo que desde hace días venia sospechando, pero a pesar de eso quise intentar detenerla una vez más. La mire con más calma.

-Es muy peligroso… ¿Si quiera sabes donde se encuentra? – Ella negó.

-No, no lo sé. Pero ellos me encontraran a mí… ¿Shirou? – Bajo un poco la cabeza apenada - Tengo que ir… - Me dio una última mirada y se fue corriendo. Me deje caer en el marco de la puerta y pase la manga de mi camisa por mis ojos para limpiar cualquier rastro de algunas lágrimas que se habían escapado.

-Shirou… ¿Estas bien? – Aspire fuertemente y me coloque de pie. Mire a Saber y le sonreí dándole en esa sonrisa mi respuesta. Ella me regreso la sonrisa y hable con resignación - ¿Vamos?

-¡Por supuesto! – dijo cambiando su vestimenta actual por la de batalla.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8.

PVO: RIN.

En cuanto deje a Shirou atrás, corrí y corrí lo más que pude, tratando de encontrar un rastro de mana que me llevara hacia donde tenían a Lancer. Después de haber corrido aproximadamente 5 minutos sin parar, por fin me detuve por un momento a tomar aire. Sabía que estaban jugando conmigo, pues tal como le había comentado a Shirou con anterioridad, estaba segura que ellos me encontrarían, ya que si hubiese sido otra su intención habrían dejado algún rastro. Pero de ninguna manera dejaría que jugaran conmigo. Así que me concentre y comencé a pronunciar unas palabras en el lenguaje de los magos y una espacie de brújula traslucida se creó en el aire. Coloque mi mano arriba de ella para ordenarle que me llevara a Lancer y de inmediato una presencia se dejó sentir. Sonreí y hable sin mirar hacia donde se sentía aquella presencia.

-Hasta que por fin dejas de esconderte como una rata – Desaparecí la brújula que había creado hace unos segundos y de inmediato recite otras palabras, y con rapidez gire arrojando unas gemas hacia Kotomine. En el momento en el que el desvió la mirada, aproveche y me acerque a él por la espalda y coloque una daga haciendo leve presión en su cuello - ¿Dónde está? – Dije con tono molesto.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Sí que tienes energía Rin – Ante sus palabras sarcásticas coloque más presión en su cuello causando que un hilillo de sangre cayera por su cuello.

-¡¿Dónde está?! – Grite más fuerte.

-Si no me sueltas no te lo diré – Rechine mis dientes con odio y lo solté tomando mi distancia con él.

-Que buena niña – Se burló al mismo tiempo que acercaba su mano a la herida - ¡Mhp! – Pronuncio al ver el líquido rojo en su mano y se la llevo directo a su boca para lamer la sangre que tenía en ella. Mi cara de asco salió a flote ante tan desagradable gesto y el pareció disfrutarlo – Siento mucho mi descortesía – Rodé los ojos ante su cinismo.

-Déjate de estupideces y dime ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es lo que intentas ganar secuestrando a mi servant? – Coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda y hablo.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos? – Estaba a punto de abrir mi boca una vez más para hacerle entender que no estaba ahí para eso, pero rápidamente el tomo la palabra de nuevo – Si haces lo que te digo veras a tu servant – Me calle de inmediato y lo mire cuidadosamente.

-"¿Qué estas tramando maldito demonio?" – Pensé, como si al mirarlo obtuviera una respuesta. Suspire resignada, después de todo si quería saber que era lo que estaba tramando tenía que seguirle el juego. Por el momento no tenia de otra - ¿Qué quieres? – Su sonrisa demostró algo macabro. Alzo la mano y señalo hacia el cielo. Lo mire confundida y el soltó una carcajada.

-Me pregunto ¿A quién salvaras? – Enseguida la silueta de Lancer y Archer se dejaron ver. Se encontraban ambos en el aire sujetos de ambos brazos, con una especie de rama cubierta con espinas. Por inercia camine hacia ellos pero una especie de barrera me alejo con descargas eléctricas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le grite a Kotomine con preocupación, pues ambos parecían muy heridos a pesar de que esa rama solo lastimaba sus brazos - ¡Archer es tu servant maldito idiota!

-No por mucho tiempo – Respondió Kotomine como si nada – Un servant que no demuestra lealtad hacia su amo, no me sirve de nada.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡Suéltalos en este instante! – Levante mi mano y le dispare directo en el brazo. Estaba a punto de atacarlo nuevamente pero enseguida Archer y Lancer comenzaron a quejatse de dolor. Me gire hacia ellos nuevamente y observe como esas ramas brillaban al mismo tiempo que ellos gritaban - ¡Para! – Grite

-Aquí el que pone las reglas soy yo querida – Pronuncio con molestia y con gran rapidez y agilidad saco un arma de entre sus ropas y me disparo. Fueron tan rápidos sus movimientos que me quede estática en mi lugar esperando el impacto. Cerré los ojos por inercia y…

-¡Cuidado! – Alguien me envolvió entre sus brazos y se interpuso entre la bala y mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos con asombro y en cuanto caímos al suelo por falta de equilibrio me acerque a Shirou con rapidez.

-¡Shirou! ¿Estás bien? – Me atreví a preguntar a pesar de que su hombro comenzaba a teñirse de rojo - ¡Diablos! – Susurre y de inmediato me quite la chaqueta, para tomar un trozo de ella y disminuir la pérdida de sangre - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Con mi ayuda comenzó a ponerse de pie.

-No podía dejarte una vez más con todo – Me sonrió y yo correspondí.

-Gracias – Dije y volví a prestar atención a mi enemigo quien comenzó a reír con avidez.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido! – Se dirigió esta vez a Shirou - ¡Viniste directo a tu muerte!

-Maldito – Shirou se alejó de mi unos cuantos pasos e invoco sus armas comenzando a correr hacia Kotomine.

-¡Espera! – Trate de detenerlo pero fue inútil. Aunque me costara admitirlo Shirou no era oponente para Kotomine, inclusive para mí era difícil ganarle en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tenía que intervenir antes de que lo matara.

-¡Saber! – Grite y enseguida ella apareció -¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tienes que detenerlo!

-¡Shirou me lo prohibió! – Respondió con preocupación mirando como Kotomine le estaba propinando una golpiza.

-¡Tch! – Pronuncie apuntando hacia Kotomine. Si bien era algo que carecía de honor, por el momento era lo único que tenía en mente para que dejara a Shirou en paz. Tome aire y comencé a dispararle acertando en varias ocasiones y causando que se alejara de Shirou - ¡Ve por él! – Le ordene a Saber y así lo hizo. Kotomine retomo su compostura y comenzó a esquivar mis ataques.

-Estoy harto – Dijo esto y engañándome por completo se dirigió a Saber quién al estar distraída examinando a Shirou recibió de lleno los ataques de Kotomine. Trate de usar nuevamente el truco anterior, pero fue en vano.

-"Esto no está funcionando" – Pensé con preocupación. Gire a ver a Lancer y Archer y observe que aunque las ramas ya no brillaban, sus rostros aun mostraban dolor. Regrese mi mirada esta vez a Saber y observe que se encontraba bastante golpeada y cansada. Decidí tomar una decisión peligrosa. Baje la mano que apuntaba hacia Kotomine y cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme – "*Dir mein opfer gebe ich dir, nimm diesen korper… - Conforme iba pronunciado las palabras pude sentir que el clima comenzó a cambiar. Abrí los ojos y observe como Kotomine había dejado a Saber para concentrarse en mí. Apretó los dientes al saber lo que intentaba y saco un arma comenzando a dispararme, pero a diferencia de la última vez el hechizo que pronunciaba me protegía, así que las balas rebotaron en una especie de escudo. Alce las manos y continúe con el hechizo – und eliminiere bosen stehle ker und… - Observe a Kotomine caer de rodillas con la respiración entre cortada.

-¡D-de-ten-te! – Lo escuche pronunciar, pero poco me importo

-"Perdóname Lancer" – Gire a verlo y respire hondamente para decir la última parte del hechizo.

-¡Alto! – Una flecha atravesó la barrera y rozo mi mejilla causando que perdiera la concentración. Gire de inmediato hacia donde había sido disparada la flecha y mire con sorpresa a aquel que había sido capaz de atravesar esa barrera.

-Gilgamesh… - Murmure aun con sorpresa.

-No necesitas sacrificarte por una basura como él.

-"¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No se suponían que eran aliados?" – Pensé mientras lo miraba con confusión.

-Así que me encontraste – Dijo Kotomine colocándose de pie.

-¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? – Gilgamesh sonrió con diversión – He observado todo desde un principio.

-¡Tch! – Pronuncio Kotomine ante las palabras de Gilgamesh.

-Creí haberte ordenado que te alejaras de Rin – Me sonrió y yo fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿y qué? ¿Vas a matarme? – Gilgamesh sonrió engreídamente y aun en el aire pareció tomar asiento.

-Dejare que la señorita aquí presente - Me miro – Haga los honores…Por favor – hizo un ademan señalando hacia Kirei.

-Temo decepcionarte Gilgamesh, pero ella no lo hará – Una nueva sonrisa llena de burla volvió a surcar sus labios y yo enfurecí ante ese gesto. Sabía que aquella confianza era porque pensaba que mientras tuviera a Lancer y a Archer en su poder, yo cedería ante él. Pero eso no sucedería.

-¡Oh! Ya veo – Gilgamesh pareció entender a qué se refería y coloco su mano en la mejilla con curiosidad - ¿Qué harás Rin? Recuerda que estoy de tu lado.

-¡No te necesito! – Dije tajantemente.

-Me necesitaras…Tarde o temprano me necesitaras – Aquella mirada y aquellas palabras no me habían gustado en lo absoluto. Sin embargo no podía tomarle la atención que se merecía en este momento, así que decidí dejarlo pasar.

-Estoy harto – Kirei comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad hacia Archer y Lancer – Creí que esto sería divertido, pero veo que no fue así – Sonrió mirando hacia arriba – Te convertirás en el Santo Grial hoy mismo – Sabia que aunque no me mirara eso estaba dirigido a mí.

-¿Tú crees? – Dije con confianza y el pareció notarlo, por lo tanto me miro arqueando una ceja. Comencé a caminar hacia Archer y Lancer, quienes ya se encontraban consientes – ¡Tu!… Se ve que no llegaste a conocerme ni siquiera un poco. Sonreí mientras lo miraba – Que aburrido – Esta vez el frunció el ceño, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Gilgamesh – Esta vez… - Mire hacia donde se encontraba Archer y Lancer – Me toca traicionarte a ti…Archer – Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y de inmediato la rama comenzó a brillar nuevamente comenzando a lastimarlo. Gire en la dirección contraria para no mirarlo, porque a pesar de que no me arrepentía de mi decisión, me dolía ver que sufriera.

Por fin después de un par de segundos la rama lo soltó y cayó al suelo con una apariencia transparente. Sabía lo que significaba, pero esta vez no podía hacer nada por él. En cambio me prepare para correr hacia donde Lancer había caído, pero una mano me sujeto del cabello.

-¡No iras a ninguna parte! – Kirei se puso en modo defensivo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para que ninguno de los ahí presentes pudiera tomarlo por sorpresa – Si se atreven a hacer algún movimiento ella morirá aquí.

-Kirei...– Hable con completa tranquilidad.

-¡Cállate! – Me zarandeo y saco un cuchillo que dirigió directamente a mi cuello, pero antes de eso se dignó a hacer un corte en mi brazo derecho. Ahogue el grito y seguí con mi semblante sereno – No te dejare escapar por nada en el mundo – Me dijo al oído mientras presionaba el cuchillo, causando que un líquido caliente cayera por mi cuello.

-"Mueve tu cabeza a la derecha" - Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Archer resonar en mi cabeza. Sonreí con nostalgia y hable.

-Kirei...Púdrete…- En un rápido movimiento moví mi cabeza observando como el abría los ojos como platos y me soltaba tratando de escapar de la flecha que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su cabeza. Caí al suelo y aun pude observar como extendió la mano para alcanzarme, pero una rápida lanza se lo impidió cortándole el brazo para después sujetarme y de un salto escapar de la explosión que se dejó venir al instante que la flecha dio con su objetivo. Había sido tan fuerte la explosión que el impacto de esta nos había lanzado con fuerza unos cuantos metros por el suelo. Rodamos un par de veces y después de asimilar un poco el impacto abrí los ojos encontrándome con la mira rojiza de Lancer. Sonreí y enseguida el me correspondió colocando su mano en mi mejilla.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto y yo ensanche aún más mi sonrisa.

-¿No debería ser yo quien preguntara eso? – Soltó una pequeña risita.

-Supongo que si – Nos quedamos hipnotizados no sé por cuanto tiempo, pero un quejido me hizo regresar a la realidad. Mire por encima del hombro de Lancery pude visualizar una silueta caía secamente al suelo.

-¡Archer! – Pronuncie con preocupación. Me levante y corrí hacia él. Me coloque en posición de seiza y lo tome con mucho cuidado recargando su cabeza en mis piernas – Tranquilo, todo estará bien – Pose con suavidad mi mano en su mejilla con los ojos vidriosos. Él sonrió a pesar de su estado.

-Eres tan mala mintiendo – Ante esas palabras varias lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Trate de retenerlas pero fue inútil. El tenía razón, era una mentira lo que le había dicho, era evidente que él no se curaría. Aquella triste realidad me hizo derramar aún más lágrimas – Por favor no llores – Con dificultad acerco su mano y limpio los rastros que habían dejado mis lágrimas – Hiciste lo correcto – Negué con la cabeza como niña chiquita.

-P-perdón – A penas si pude hablar.

-perdóname tu a mí – Bajo la mano y sujeto una de mis manos – Me porte como un imbécil con la única persona que me vio por lo que en verdad era. Como tú dices te traicione… no solo una vez, sino dos – Observe como una pequeña lágrima escapaba de sus ojos y eso me partió el corazón – Espero que el haberme arrepentido aunque sea hasta el final, sea motivo suficiente para que no me guardes rencor – Hipé con fuerza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Me referí al hecho de que desvió su verdadero objetivo por ayudarme.

-Me di cuenta que el destino si puede cambiar – Ante sus palabras abrí los ojos con sorpresa al saber a qué se refería y me sentí fatal. Mordí mi labio con fuerza tratando de no echarme a llorar como una bebe - ¿Rin? – Pase saliva tratando de alejar las lágrimas.

-Dime – Trate de sonreírle, pues comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Se feliz – Me mostró la sonrisa más dulce que jamás me había dado y desapareció.

-Te lo prometo – coloque mis manos en mi rostro y me solté a llorar.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9.

PVO: LANCER.

Después de que Archer desapareciera, quise ir enseguida a consolar a Rin quien aún se mantenía de rodillas con la cabeza gacha en el lugar donde hace unos segundos Archer había desaparecido. Sin embargo, aún no podía bajar la guardia ya que Gilgamesh aún miraba a Rin de una manera inquietante. Fruncí el ceño y el pareció notarlo al desviar su mirada y posarla ahora en mí. Sonrió y por fin después todo lo acontecido desapareció. Suspire aliviado y esta vez me dirigí hacia Rin, no sin antes detenerme a mirar a Saber.

-Descuida, yo me hare cargo de Shirou – Dijo y como respuesta yo solo asentí y pase de largo hacia mi objetivo.

-Rin… - Pronuncie con cautela y con total lentitud ella levanto la cabeza mirándome con los ojos rojos. Me regalo una sonrisa apenas perceptible y comenzó a levantarse con dificultad. La tome de los hombros ayudándola con su cometido y por fin hablo.

-Gracias – Dijo y esta vez yo le sonreí - ¿Vamos allá? – Cuestiono refiriéndose a una cabaña que la familia Tohsaka tenía en las afueras de la ciudad, después de todo la casa que ocupábamos como hogar había quedado completamente des habitable después de lo ocurrido. Teniendo eso claro, la cargue y comencé a moverme por todos los techos lo más rápido que mis piernas me daban.

Al llegar, con mucho cuidado la deposite sentada en la orilla de la cama, pues parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría. Decidí dejarla sola por unos momentos.

-Iré a preparar algo de té – Dije y di la vuelta dispuesto a irme, pero una tensión en mi ropa me hizo detenerme. Rin sujetaba con fuerza mi ropa.

-No te vayas – Pronunció y como respuesta tome la mano que me sujetaba y la atraje finalmente en un profundo y fuerte abrazo.

-Jamás te dejare – Fue entonces cuando al final de estas palabras Rin se quebró, comenzando a llorar en silencio. Lo único que la delataba era el movimiento de sus hombros subir y bajar. La sujete con fuerza demostrándole todo mi apoyo con ese simple abrazo por varios minutos. Así, en completo silencio.

.

.

.

PVO: RIN.

Pestañe un par de veces para habituarme a la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana y enseguida mis ojos captaron el hermoso perfil de Lancer dormir. No me sorprendía para nada verlo ahí, después de todo aun recordaba que él se había mantenido toda la noche conmigo, después de que yo se lo había pedido. Si bien, no recordaba en que momento nos habíamos quedado dormidos, sabía que él me acompañaría hasta que yo dijera lo contrario. Sonreí con cierta emoción y me acurruque de nueva cuenta en sus brazos para poder mirarlo mejor. ¿Por que tenia que ser tan atractivo? Pensé al ver sus largas pestañas, su nariz perfecta, su cabello ligeramente despeinado, pero que a pesar de eso le daba un aire bastante atractivo a mi parecer, y sobre todo esos labios delgados que estaba segura harían una mancuerna perfecta con los míos.

-"¿¡Que!?" – Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos y me senté abruptamente por tal motivo. Sentí que Lancer se movió por tal acción y di un brinco con temor a que se despertara. Para mi alivio solo fue una falsa alarma y por ende decidí salir de la cama para tomar una larga y relajante ducha. Me acerque a un mueble a sacar ropa limpia y mire hacia un reloj que se encontraba arriba de este, para saber que sería adecuado usar.

-Las 18:00 hrs – Susurre, pensando al mismo tiempo lo mucho que habíamos dormido. Claro que después de todo lo que había pasado era lógico, así que sin más me dirigí a tomar tan ansiada ducha.

.

.

.

PVO: LANCER.

Cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue buscar por toda la habitación con la mirada a Rin. Me levante y me acerque a la puerta del sanitario al escuchar el ligero ruido del agua caer. Suspire aliviado al conocer su paradero y decidí imitar su acción comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de huéspedes, después de todo suponía que también contaba con su baño propio. Y… ¡Bingo! Tal como lo predije ahí se encontraba el sanitario.

Fue así como al paso de 30 minutos aproximadamente por fin termine con mi relajante baño. Salí y ya que las heridas de mis brazos aún no se curaban del todo, opte por usar solo unos pantalones de pijama que ahí se encontraban.

-Supongo que los tomare prestados – Dije para mí mismo comenzando a vestirme. Después de eso decidí salir hacia donde el aroma a té y huevos fritos me llamaban, aunque jamás imagine encontrarme con semejante escena ante mis ojos. Me recargue en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y cruce los brazos observando cuidadosamente cada movimiento que Rin hacía, sin poder evitarlo mi mirada se posó en el pequeño short que mostraba unas piernas bien trabajadas y una playera blanca que se ceñía perfectamente a sus curvas ¡Vaya! Dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Sin embargo lo que más me atrapaba era la forma en que su cabello ondeado caía completamente suelto por su espalda y su mirada…

-¡Wooooouuuu!

-¿Disculpa? – Me sobresalte al escuchar su voz al mismo tiempo que giraba a verme.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? – La vi fruncir el ceño con confusión.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Y-yo? – Me señale y después me aclare la garganta con nerviosismo caminando hacia ella - ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Trate de cambiar de tema.

-No, gracias – Me coloque detrás de ella – Esta todo lis… - No termino de hablar al dar la vuelta y chocar contra mi pecho.

-¡Lo siento!/ ¡lo siento! – Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo dando un paso hacia tras. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente y…

-Yo llevare esto – Me apresure a decir tomando los platos que Rin traía en cada mano. Deje salir un suspiro de alivio al alejarme y con mucho cuidado deposite los platos en la mesa maldiciendo por lo bajo mi estúpido comportamiento ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Esa pregunta estaba dando vueltas y vueltas por mi cabeza. Tan ensimismado estaba en ese pensamiento que al girar y ver a Rin enfrente de mi di un pequeño salto del susto por décima vez en el día - ¿Q-que pasa? – Observe como su mirada se mantenía fija en mis brazos - ¡Oh esto! – Alce ambos brazos – No es nada, no te preocupes – Trate de restarle importancia sentándome a comer. Sin embargo Rin me miro con seriedad, se acercó a mí, tomo mi muñeca y me jalo comenzándome a guiar hacia la sala, la cual se mantenía iluminada solo con la luz de la chimenea.

-De verdad no te preocupes – Trate nuevamente de persuadirla al momento que me sentaba en el sillón – Vayamos a comer.

-No puedo ignorarlo – Me miro con seriedad y con resignación deje escapar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Supongo que no se puede evitar – Trate de relajarme observando cada movimiento que hacía.

-Ardera un poco – Me miro por unos segundos, poso sus manos en mis heridas y después cerro los ojos tomando una gran bocana de aire.

-¡Espera! – La detuve al adivinar que usaría magia para curarme. Ella me miro – No es necesario que gastes mana para curarme – Ella abrió la boca seguramente para reprocharme, pero con rapidez pose mi dedo índice en sus labios haciéndola callar – Por favor… - Le suplique y baje mi mano mirando como asentía con cierta vergüenza.

-¿Te duele? – Desvió su mirada al hacer la pregunta. Sonreí al sentirme feliz por su preocupación.

-No…Así que no te preocupes – Al decir estas últimas palabras giro a verme con sorpresa.

-¡No malinterpretes! – Sus mejillas sonrojadas aumentaron mi felicidad ¡Dios! ¡Esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco! Recargue mi mejilla en el dorso de la mano y la mire con diversión. Me encantaban las diferentes reacciones que solía tener dependiendo de la situación.

-¿No fue por eso que fuiste a rescatarme? – Como si no fuera posible sus mejillas se encendieron aún más y trato de escapar. Sin embargo esta vez no tenía la intención de dejarla escapar por ningún motivo o circunstancia, así que la gire lentamente y tomándola de la barbilla la hice mirarme. Sus ojos parecían estar llenos de miedo y me sentí un poco culpable por ser el actor de aquello, así que la solté y di un paso hacia atrás, regalándole una sonrisa para aligerar el ambiente. Solté una carcajada y lleve mi mano a mi cabeza con cierta incomodidad - ¡no pongas esa cara! ¡Solo estaba bromeando! ¡Vamos a comer! Di la vuelta y…

-¡Lancer!

-¿Si? – Me gire de nueva cuenta para mirarla. Se mordió su labio superior con nerviosismo y llevo su mano a su pecho mirándome con cierta ansiedad.

-Y-yo…

-Está bien – Le sonreí con amabilidad – Solo estaba bromeando, no tienes que tomarlo tan enserio. Mejor va…

-¡Es cierto! – Me interrumpió de una manera bastante brusca, pero no paro - ¡Estaba sumamente preocupada por ti imbécil! – Ahí estaba, la verdadera y valiente Rin.

-¡¿Q-que estas?!...

-¡Te amo! – Me quede con las palabras en la boca al escuchar aquello. Parpadee varias veces tratando de asimilar lo anterior. La mire confundido y trate de procesar de nueva cuenta la situación ¿Había escuchado bien? Ella… ¿¡Se me había confesado?! Una sonrisa nerviosa pero llena de felicidad salió a flote sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Lancer?

-E-espera un poco… - Levante la mano y seguí pensando. Escuche una carcajada y mire como Rin cruzaba los brazos mientras reía con diversión

-No puedo creerlo – Dijo mirándome de una manera bastante coqueta - ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado toda la noche?

-¿Eh? – De nueva cuenta dejo escapar una risita y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

-Escuchaste bien – levanto la mirada mientras decía aquello y sus mejillas se coloraron de nueva cuenta – Te… amo… - Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, pero sin pensarlo más la tome de la nuca y por fin después de tantos intentos, de tanto desearlo, nuestros labios se fundieron en un profundo beso y ¡Waooouu! Jamás… ¡Jamás! Había experimentado algo parecido. Una extraña pero agradable sensación recorría cada poro de mi cuerpo, causando una especie de hormigueo, mi estómago también se sentía un poco inestable y ni que decir de mi pecho. Sentía que en cualquier momento mi corazón explotaría de lo que aquella mujer me hacía sentir con solo un beso. Me separe de ella apenas unos milímetros para tomar aire y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que todas esas sensaciones extrañas que me hacía sentir, toda esa atracción que me hacía seguirla a todas partes era nada más y nada menos que… Amor. Sonreí ante aquel descubrimiento que pensándolo bien era más que obvio desde un principio, solo que era algo que me había negado a creer por muchas razones. Pero no era un tema del cual quería profundizar en este momento, así que me concentre de nueva cuenta en ella quien me miraba un poco confundida quizá por mi "pequeña ausencia"

-¿Qué sucede? – La mire maravillado.

-Nada, es solo que me pregunto en ¿Dónde quedo esa Rin avergonzada? – Ella abrió los ojos y ensanche mi sonrisa ¡Estaba extremadamente feliz! – Justo como lo pensé desde un principio – Roce sus labios con mi pulgar – Eres una femme fatale – Ella sonrió y para mi sorpresa se paró de puntitas y me rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello atrayéndome de nueva cuenta a sus labios. Debo admitir que aquello me sorprendió un poco, pero después de unos segundos la tome de la cintura y la atraje hacia mi desapareciendo cualquier distancia que había entre ambos ¡Era como un sueño! Y conforme pasaba el tiempo nuestros besos comenzaban a ser más demandantes. Por tal motivo la cargue con una sola mano y la deposite con suavidad en la alfombra esponjosa que se encontraba frente a la chimenea. ¡No podía parar! Y tal parecía que no era el único porque el tacto de Rin comenzó a quemar mi torso descubierto. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a ser irregulares y me separe de sus labios solo para tomar aire y comenzar a trazar un camino de besos por todo su cuello, ella como respuesta comenzó a soltar unos cuantos gemidos y eso causo que mis manos comenzaran a acariciar su cuerpo. Mientras que mi mano izquierda se concentraba en sus muslos bien torneados, la mano derecha se dio a la tarea de comenzar a jugar por debajo de su blusa.

.

.

.

PVO: RIN.

¡Por dios! No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando (bueno, en realidad sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando) pero por alguna extraña razón no quería que Lancer se detuviera ¡Era increíble! Lo que sus besos, su tacto, su calor, provocaba en mí. Generalmente cualquier chica en este tipo de situación se encontraría nerviosa o intranquila por estar a punto de entregar la pureza que toda chica guarda para el amor de su vida, pero ¡no yo! ¿La razón? Estaba completamente segura que Lancer era la persona que estaba esperando para entregarle mi virginidad, quizá me estaba equivocando, quizá para el no sería tan especial como lo sería para mí, quizá… podría haber muchos quizás, pero en este justo momento mi corazón, mi cabeza, mi cuerpo ¡Mi todo! Me decían que era lo correcto y ante ese pensamiento sabia que no me arrepentiria. Fue por eso que deje de pensar y comencé a sentir como sus manos se deslizaban bajo mi blusa ¡Se sentía tan bien! Que deje escapar un pequeño gemido causando que Lancer se atreviera a acariciar mis pechos. La verdad es que era obvio que yo no tenía ninguna experiencia en estas cosas. Pero nunca me había considerado una chica normal, me gustaba siempre sobresalir en cualquier situación y esta no sería la excepción, quería que Lancer también sintiera lo que yo en estos momentos. Así que decidí tomar el control de la situación y de un empujón me cambie de posición con Lancer siendo yo quien se colocara encima de él. No podía negar que me daba un poco de vergüenza hacer este tipo de cosas, sin embargo cuando lo secuestraron y lo escogí por encima de Archer me di cuenta que por el estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa. Así que sin más, me despoje de mi blusa y después de regalarnos una tierna sonrisa me acerque a besarlo nuevamente. De inmediato sus manos se posaron en mis caderas comenzando a acariciarlas y después comenzaron a subir hasta mi sostén para despojarme de él. Con una maniobra por su parte se deshizo de él y con un rápido movimiento volvió a situarse encima de mí regalándome besos por todo mi cuello y pecho. El calor comenzó a ser insoportable y fue entonces que mis gemidos comenzaron a aumentar de nivel, fue entonces que ambos nos deshicimos de la ropa que nos quedaba y con vehemencia comenzamos a tocar nuestros cuerpos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello. Fue así como llegamos a la parte que según había escuchado era dolorosa para nosotras las mujeres y ¡vaya! Que dolía, pero estaba tan acostumbrada últimamente a que me atacaran que el dolor había sido soportable. Además, tal parecía que Lancer se había dado cuenta pues se detuvo y se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme un tierno "te amo".

.

.

.

PVO: LANCER.

Después de una extrema dosis de besos, caricias, gemidos y descubrimientos nuevos inclusive para mí. Llego un punto en que ambos nos deshicimos de la ropa que para esos momentos comenzaba a hacer una verdadera molestia.

A pesar de que estaba completamente seguro de que Tohsaka era virgen, tenía que admitir que parecía tener bastante experiencia en este tema, o quizá era esto a lo que llamaban "tu alma gemela" aquella chica que con solo una mirada te hace hacer cosas que jamás creíste que harías por alguien, aquella chica que te saca de tu zona de confort para voltear tu mundo de cabeza, aquella chica que con solo un toque de su cuerpo te hace desearla de una manera inconmensurable, aquella chica que te hace ser mejor. Por tal motivo y siendo consciente de que Rin era "aquella chica" para mí, trate de ser lo más cuidadoso que pude al momento de penetrarla. Sabía que no podía evitar que sintiera dolor, sin embargo trate de aminorarlo diciéndole lo que sentía por ella. Al parecer funciono pues después de eso me envolvió la cadera con sus piernas y me rodeo con sus brazos para atraerme en un beso espectacular. Conforme pasaban los segundos comencé a aumentar mis estocadas y tal parecía que su dolor había desaparecido, pues sus expresiones y todo su cuerpo me lo hacían saber y eso era algo que me excitaba de sobremanera. Así que me senté y la coloque encima de mi abrazándola, acariciando su espalda, apretando sus nalgas, besando sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos, quería tocar y probar cada centímetro de su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo, quería hacerla mía de pies a cabeza. Fue así, que con ese último pensamiento ambos llegamos al clímax de esta increíble e inolvidable experiencia. Nos quedamos unos momentos más en esa misma posición para apaciguar nuestras respiraciones y fue entonces que nuestras miradas se encontraron nuevamente. Rin me sonrió y llevo una de sus manos hacia mi cabello.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi – Pronuncio mientras seguía peinando mi cabello con sus manos. Esta vez yo sonreí y lleve mis labios hacia su cuello, para después descansar mi mentón en su hombro.

-Soy yo quien te tiene que agradecer a ti – La abrace aún más si es que era posible – Me regalaste algo de suma importancia para ti – Di un pequeño beso en sus hombros y regrese a la misma posición de antes – Lo atesorare por siempre – Sentí que ella me envolvió con sus brazos y me susurro.

-Yo también te atesorare por siempre. Te amo Lancer – Sus palabras me hicieron tan feliz que después de tanto tiempo lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y disfrutando de tan bello momento ambos nos quedamos abrazados por unos minutos más.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
